Lost
by Nefret8789
Summary: Mai's incident has led the team to join her at the summer house. Naru has other plans. What is he looking for? What is with Mai's guardian and his behavior towards them. So many secrets... Are you sure you want to know? mystery,romance,drama,horror,
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. I decided to make this T, but there will be some M rated parts so keep that in mind. I will warn you when we get to that. If you read my other Ghost Hunt story some of the names look familiar, that's because I'm lazy. This is a completely different plot that has nothing to do with my other story. **

Chapter 1

Lost

Prologue

Mai's narrative

_What make a human being?_

_What makes us who we are?  
How does one define themselves?_

_These are the questions that have no definite answer. Scholars debate the answers everyday for centuries and probably will till the end of mankind. _

_Some will argue that we form our personalities through experiences. The events and people in our lives help shape us. _

_The old saying what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. _Naru is alone in his office. He is walking and reading a file. He sits down and lays the files back on the desk. He pauses and reaches to pull open a draw. He pulls out a picture frame of two twin boys. Around age 16 in front of a black Jaguar (the car). The one has the other in a head lock. The two boys are both laughing and smiling.

_What happens when those who are most important to use are gone? _

Mai is watering her plants in her apartment. She puts the watering can back and walks past the chest of draws and stops. She looks that the pictures on top and smiles. One picture is of a loving couple on their wedding day. Another was taken the day Mai was born. Another of a happy family. Three professional portraits one of a young handsome man, another of a young beautiful woman, and the last of a 8 year old and her mother in a loving embrace.

_What becomes of us?_

_Do we change for better or for worse? Or do we go on the same as we were before with the memory of those we have lost?_

_These questions might be answered. _

_For some life is meaningless without them. We could spiral down to the point of know return. Barely functioning, an empty shell, and no emotions. _

_Some find away to make the situation into a positive one. If we had not lost those we loved, we would not have found those who are also very important to us. _

_Sometimes we don't react at all to the huge loss we have suffered and go on like it never happened, but it did. _

_What happens when the truth is right in front of you and you never even knew it? _

_What if the truth is more painful than not knowing at all?_

_If we had never had found out would we have been happier?  
Or is it better knowing and now can obtain some peace of mind?_

_What have we lost and can we ever find it again?_

Mai had this feeling that something was going to happen today. She did not know what, but she knew it was big. Life changing big. She walked to school that day pondering the questions that had plagued her for sometime now. Why did Gene come to her? What happened to him? How did he die? Why does he always help her? Why does she have these abilities? She felt like the answer was right in front of her and yet she couldn't figure it out. She met up with her friends and they began to discuss today's assembly.

"Its these paranormal researchers from England!" Keiko squealed.

"That's cool!" Mai replied

"I wonder what they'll do?" asked Michiru.

"Maybe we'll see a demonstration! Something big!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Maybe we'll learn about ghost and stuff." Mai added. She had today off so she was excited for that too.

The students flied into the auditorium except for Mai who ran down the hall to the music room. She had to miss the first part of the assembly due to practice. From the time she was born she had to live a certain life. Her family had money. She didn't really know much about the Suzushima's besides the fact that she was the heiress and her mother had entrusted the care of Mai to the family lawyer. He was not a very affectionate and loving person. Mai and him barely spoke. She ended up staying with a teacher till she began to live on her own. He didn't object as long as she spent her summers at one of the family's summer homes. It was in a very rural area of Japan. Not many people around. Most of the area was owned by her family. Those who did worked for her family. The next town was about 10 miles away.

Mai's mother had always wanted her to pursue the arts in general. From before she could even remember she had been in gymnastics, dance, and music. Mai excelled in those areas. She had a natural talent according to her teachers. Mai also knew how to ride a horse. She would be taking a week off from work to go to the summer house. There she would be able to ride as much as she wanted to. It would always be a mystery to Mai how she managed to be great at some many things, but still be a klutz and sound like such an idiot. She got good grades, she wasn't a brain, but she managed to get A's.

Mai entered the room. She was late again. She hoped that her teacher didn't notice.

"You're late again." said Madame.

"Sorry. I was—"

"No excuses. I don't care what you have to say. We're start with the violin and then the cello and then the piano." Madame told her. Mai walked over and picked up the violin and began to warm up. She ran through her scales and then did several songs. She moved on to the cello and followed the same procedure. Some went for the piano. When Mai had finished she got up and stretched.

"Can I go now? I want to see the assembly." Mai whined. Madame gave her a stern look. Mai was pouting now. "Please. Please. Pleassseee!" she begged.

"Fine, but don't forget to meet at the studio to practice then we will head over to the gym for more practice and finally to the rink." Mai had forgotten about that. There goes her day off. She spent her weekends like this too. If she wasn't working she was practicing. It was so hard sometimes. Dance, gymnastics, and figure skating were all extremely different from each other. Mai was never consistent. If her dancing was great then her figure skating was bad. Same went for dancing. She like it all, but would rather just stick with dance and music than gymnastics and figure skating.

She had been working at SPR for more than a year. In that year she had learn so much in regards to the paranormal. She also learned that Naru had PK and had a twin brother named Gene. Naru was actually the Dr. Oliver Davis. He and his brother had been adopted by the Davis's and live in England. The company was a part of his father's company. She discovered that it was Gene that was in her dreams and not Naru.

She ran to the auditorium and snuck in the back. She plopped down in the seat next to her friends. The man appeared to be lecturing about the different aspect of the paranormal. Everyone seemed extremely bored. It had been two hours already. Mai nudged Keiko.

"So what did I miss?" Mai asked her.

"Depends on how you look at it. I zoned out since the first 30 minutes." Keiko replied.

"I thought this was going to be interesting! I wish your cute boss was here." Michiru pouted.

Mai rolled her eyes. If Naru were here then the girls would be very awake right now. He probably wouldn't mind the attention, but then again he probably wouldn't do it because he would view it as useless to try and teach a bunch of Neanderthals.

The man finished his lecture and the students made their way to the gym. Mai wondered what they would have set up for the rest of the assembly. She still had this feeling that something was going to happen. She's usually now wrong about these things.

They entered the gym. There were stations set up everywhere. The students were instructed to move from station to station. Each station was a different way to test PK. Mai and her friends visited each station. Mai tested above normal. People were impressed. Mai felt a little proud of herself. She knew she had PK, Naru had tested her before but this was different than that time.

Mai looked around and saw Madoka. She was talking to the man who had given the lecture and another woman. She noticed Mai and waved. Mai waved back. It was too loud and crowded to try and say hello.

They made their way to the last station. This one had the most attention. It was a train set up on a track. On the wall was a chart with the different levels of PK. Each level had a light. The student would put on the helmet. Using PK the train would move. Depend on how much the train moved determined your PK level. Mai and her friends watched the other students try it out. Sometimes the train move a little bit. Other times it only jerked slightly.

Mai turn came up. She put the helmet on and tried to concentrate. The train began to move slowly. It made its way around the track. The train begins to pick up speed continues to make laps around the track. Mai is in a trance now. She is not fully aware of what she is doing. The train's speed has now increased to alarming status. It finally crashes of the track and bursts into flames. The gym erupts in screams. Mai snaps out of her daze. She is horrified by what she has done. She looks around at the other students and adults who are looking from her to the train. Mai turns and runs out of the gym.

'What happened back there? How did I do that? Why couldn't I stop? What if I had hurt someone?' she continued to run. She finally made her way to a back stairwell. She stooped down to catch her breath. She was alone now. She couldn't stop shaking. She felt so confused. 'Great now I get myself a new power and I blow up a train in front of the whole school! If I wasn't considered a freak already, I will be now!' she slumped down on the stairs.

She wondered if she should tell Naru and the others about this. If she did then Naru might want to test her and Mai really didn't want to go through that. She had just watched some horror movie where psychic children are kidnapped and used to kill people. She kept getting this image of her being strapped to a table and brainwashed. She knew that that was probably not true, but she still didn't want to be Naru's test subject. She would wait and see if Madoka told them anything. She probably would and then everyone would know. So they could come to her first. Mai got up and looked at her cell. She should probably leave now so she wouldn't be late. Madame might actually rat her out to her guardian and then she would have to quit working and possibly move back.

Later that evening

Mai finished up her practice. Her entire body hurt. She was happy right now that she had a very nice apartment with an elevator. She had been living in a small one room apartment until Madame told her guardian and he made her move. She now dragged herself out of the elevator and down the hall to her door. She had grabbed her mail on her way into the building. Mai unlocked the door and came in. She was greeted by her cat and new kitten.

Snook was a large black cat with glinting green eyes. She had him since she was little. Hence the name was Snook, she had given it to him. Her new kitten was pure white with bright blue eyes. She named him Sparky. He was deaf. It was something that had the breed.

"Hey guys! Thanks for waiting up for me." She made her way into the kitchen and filled their food bowls for their dinner. She poured herself a glass of milk and sat down at the counter. Sparky hoped up on her lap and purred. "You so lucky you don't have to have lessons on your days off." Sparky looked like he could understand every word she said Snook looked lazily from where he had sprawled out by his food bowl.

"You guys should be excited. In a couple of weeks we're going on vacation. You'll get to explore the big old house, Sparky." He purred as she scratched behind his ear and under his chin.

She got ready for bed. Mai plopped down on her bed and got under the covers. The cats followed into her bedroom. Snook positioned himself in his bed while Sparky got up on the bed with Mai.

Next day

She made her way to school. She was still sore from her intensive workout yesterday.

She sat in her class room reading her textbook when she was called to the principal's office. 'Great' she thought. She probably was in trouble for what happened yesterday. She went into the office. There was Madoka and the man and woman from yesterday.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble. These people would like to talk to you though." The principal told her. He got up and left. Madoka smiled at her.

"Mai, I would like to introduce you to Martin and Luella Davis. These are Naru's parents." The couple smiled and said hello.

"Oh hi!" Mai came up and shook their hands. "It's an honor to meet you."

"We're very glad to meet you too. We have had heard a lot about you, but not from Oliver. He is very secretive, but Madoka speaks very highly of you." Luella told her.

"We were very impressed with yesterday and were wondering if you would like to try another experiment." Martin asked her. Mai frowned. This was what she had been hoping to avoid.

"I don't really know…" she said "I mean what exactly are we talking about?"

"Psychometry. I'm sure you know what that is." Martin told her.

Mai was curious. She had always wondered what it was like to do psychometry. She nodded. "Ok I'll do it. How exactly does it work?"

"We will give you an object and you will hold it. While holding it try to concentrate. It should give some kind of feeling. Maybe words will come to mind or you'll see something or feel an emotion. Are you ready?" Mai nodded and held out her hands for the object that they would give her. Luella had set up a camera and was going to record this.

Martin pulled out a t shirt and handed it to Mai. She clasped it in her hands. Mai suddenly looked sick.

"Mai are you alright?" Madoka asked. Mai turned pale. She turned and vomited a fountain of blood. She sank to her knees and vomited more blood and then began to have a seizure.

"Mai!" Madoka screamed.

**I hope that you are intrigued and that you like it. The part with the train I got from this oldish movie called ****The Fury****. If you like this series you would like that movie. It's about this girl who had psychic powers. Major powers and then there's this guy looking for his son. He had powers like her too. I don't want to ruin it, but basically they can blow people up with their powers. Very gory movie, but still good. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

**At the SPR Office

* * *

**

Naru was very annoyed. Mai was late. She should have been there an hour ago. Everyone one else was there, but her.

"Does she know she had to come in today?" John asked.

"Do you think that she's alright?" Masako asked

"I've tried her cell phone 10 times and can't get a hold of her." Yasuhara entered the room and informed them.

"I'm beginning to worry. Does anyone know where she lives?" Ayako asked. "Naru, you must have her address here on file along with her home number."

"I have her old address and number, but she moved a few months ago and never updated the paper work." Naru said coolly.

"I know where she lives. I've been there a bunch of times to study and hangout." Yasuhara told them. "It's pretty nice a very high class building. Her guardian made her move. Something about her being an heiress and should at least live at a decent place."

They team members stared at him. They didn't know any of this.

"Wait Mai's an heiress?" Ayako asked.

"Her guardian made her move? Why would her teacher to that?" Monk asked

"Well her teacher technically isn't her guardian. It's this lawyer who handled her family's business and personal affairs. She just doesn't like him and lived with her teacher and then on her own. Her family is loaded." Yasuhara explained.

This was news to everyone. Even Lin and Naru were surprised by these revelations. They didn't know anything about Mai's family and past except that she was an orphan.

Lin's phone rang. He answered it. "It's Madoka. She wants me to put on speaker phone. She says it's important." Lin set his phone on the table. "Go ahead Madoka we're listening."

"It's Mai. She's in the hospital." She cried. Everyone stiffened. "It was horrible. Martina and Luella saw her potential yesterday and wanted to see if she could find Gene. They gave her one of his shirts and then she started to vomit blood and have a seizure."

"They did what?" Naru yelled he was pissed. "How did they see Mai's potential?"

"There was an assembly yesterday and Mai did the test with the train. She made it go so fast that it crashed from the track and burst into flames. I've never seen that happen!" Naru was so angry that he was shaking. His parents had gone behind his back and now Mai was in the hospital.

They rushed out of there and to the hospital. They made their way to Mai's room. It sounded like she was arguing with someone. Luella and Madoka were outside the room listening.

"What's going on?" Naru asked

"Martin is in there trying to apologize and that man is threatening to press charges. He's so angry. Mai is trying to tell him to stop." Madoka said. She looked like she had been crying.

Naru made his way into the room. "Can I help anyone?" everyone looked at him now.

"Naru? What are you doing here?" Mai asked looking confused

"To visit my assistant in the hospital." He answered. "I heard what happened and I don't think this yelling is good for Mai. Father please leave and take mother back to the hotel." Martin left and the rest of the team came in.

"Hey guys." Mai smiled weakly. She had dark circle under eyes and was still a little paler than usual.

"Mai, I'm so sorry!" Madoka cried.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Mai tried to reassure her.

"It's not fine. You are in the hospital because of those people!" the man yelled again.

"I told you to stop saying that! It wasn't their fault. I said yes didn't I? It's my fault if anyone's." Mai argued back

"Fine then, if you want to be held responsible then you have to accept the consequences. You are moving back and going to boarding school. No more of this job and living on your own and definitely no more of this paranormal talk." He threatened.

"You can't do that! I won't go. I can have you fired! I'm not so stupid that I can't gather the share holders and make have you thrown out." Mai said darkly. This last argument made her guardian stop. He had been defeated.

The group began to ask Mai question about what had happened. She told them about the day before. Naru asked her if she saw anything and she shook her head.

"It's so weird. I think I did, but I just can't remember. I can see is a flash and everything blurs. I'm sorry. Who did the t shirt belong to anyways?"

"It was Gene's." Naru answered. Mai looked shocked by this news and turned away from the group.

"I see." Her voice as tears began to form. She felt bad that she had let them down and they still knew nothing that could locate Gene. Ayako quickly changed the subject. She asked when Mai would be allowed to leave and come back to school and work. Her guardian spoke up now.

"I will be taking Mai away for a vacation. She needs rest and fresh air. So we are going to her summer house."

"You guys should comet too! It would be fun. I get so lonely up there. I have to resort to talking to my horses. The place is huge so we have plenty of room." The guardian who they still hadn't been introduced to didn't seem to like this, but said nothing.

"We accept your offer." Naru said before anyone else could react. Everyone was very surprised by this. Naru didn't take vacations unless forced to.

"Great! We leaving when I get out of here and that will be in two days. You guys can come when you want to. Everything will be ready for you." Mai smiled she seemed to get some of her enthusiasms back. Her guardian on the other hand was scowling. He was not happy about this. Something was going on. The team suspected. Why else would Naru agree to go and the guardian would be so unhappy about it. They would just have to wait and see what happened next.

* * *

**On the way up (the SPR team)**

"So what's the deal with Mai and her guardian?" Masako asked the other team members. They were in Ayako's car. Monk was driving though.

"The man gives me the creeps. What was with that look he gave us?" Ayako grimaced in the passenger seat.

"I don't like him. I think he's hiding something and then Naru accepted before anyone else could say a thing." Monk's grip on the wheel tightened.

"Hey Yasu, you know about Mai's family. Maybe you can explain." John asked.

"Well I only knew a little bit. What Mai told me, but after that confrontation I did some research." Yasuhara pulled out his laptop and began to read from his notes. "Mai's mother was the heiress to the Suzushima Empire. She got married and had Mai. Her husband died when Mai was still very young. She died and Mai was left in the care of the Suzushima's family head, her grandfather. But he was very old and sickly so he had a trustee take care of the company and then appointed a lawyer as guardian for Mai. Mai's grandfather died and Mai became the sole heir, but her trustee will remain in charge until her twenty-first birthday. Since she is living on her own, her guardian is still responsible for her. She had to move because the trustee wanted to see where she was living so her guardian made her move. Mai says he could careless what she does or what happens to except for the trustee who will hold him responsible."

"That's sad. Mai having to be around that man." Masako said.

"Yeah, losing your parents isn't bad enough having to be taken care of by a jerk." Monk said darkly.

"I think Naru is on to something. We'll have to see what." Ayako said.

* * *

**At the house**

The rest of the team followed behind Naru and Lin. They were driving on back dirt roads now. They caught view of the mansion and drove up the long driveway. It was a large stone house with large windows. The grounds were well kept. There was a fountain out front with gardens. A few miles away, there was a large lake. They had driven on a bridge over it. The place overall seemed kind of creepy. The spindly trees had moss that hung from them. The entire place was eerily quiet. Even the town nearby was desolate and unfriendly. They had stopped for a bathroom break at this small general store. The people seemed to scowl at them. They did not want them there at all. This was too similar to those horror films, when the friends go on a trip and the town hides a secret and then kills the friends.

Mai came running out of the house and into a group hug. "I'm so glad you guys are here. We can go riding and exploring all day if you like." She was so excited. It was clear of unhappy she was being there.

"Mai, don't you think you should show them all to their rooms first?' her guardian came out. "I don't believe we were introduced before. I'm Tadashi Kei."

"Oh we know who you are." Yasuhara said in a rather sly manner. "So Mai, can you show us where we'll be sleeping?" He brushed past Tadashi and took Mai's hand as she eagerly dragged him to his room. Yasuhara grabbed Masako's arm and John ran after them. The teenagers laughed as they ran into the house and up the stairs.

"Don't worry the servants will get your bags. I have a few rules for you. I hope that you will inform the rest of your party of them." He said coldly and complete change from his early demeanor. "I don't want anyone to start asking Mai too many questions. She is still in a delicate condition. I don't want you snooping around either. We do not like outsiders here and I will not hesitate to have you thrown out if any of these rules are violated." He turned and left them. Naru seemed to glare as the Tadashi walked away.

"What a total jerk. I can see why Mai doesn't like coming here with him." said Ayako.

"Yeah poor Mai, having to be stuck here and with all these cold unfriendly people, no wonder she can deal with Naru and Lin so well." Monk added.

Naru and Lin shot Monk a look before all four of them followed the butler who would lead them to their rooms.

They made their way up the stairs and down the hallway. They could hear the laughter of Mai and the others. Mai and Masako's rooms were adjoining. So were Yasuhara and John's which were right across the hall. Ayako and Monk's room was further down the hall and across from them was Lin and Naru's rooms.

"Hey Mai!" Yasuhara yelled across the hall.

"Yeah?" she yelled back.

"Do you have a pool? Or can we swim in the lake?" he asked.

"We have a pool and no we can't swim in the lake. It's really creepy there." she answered.

"Really? Why do you say that?" Masako asked "Do you sense something?"

"Well sort of. I just get really weird vibes from that place. This place in general gives me the creeps." She explained. "oh I should probably introduce to the other guests here." Mai giggled and ran off.

"Other guests?" John asked. Masako and Yasuhara shrugged.

Mai came running back into the room with two cats. The one was a large black one with green eyes and the other was a tiny pure white kitten with blue eyes. "This is Snook and this one is Sparky."

"Aww they're so cute!" Masako squealed. She took Sparky from Mai. He purred as she stroked his head.

"What going on over here?" Monk came in. "So I thought we were going to go exploring?"

"If you guys are all settled in now we can go riding now." Mai led them out to the stables behind the house.

It was a large barn like structure. There were about 10 horses to choose from. One horse was pregnant and there were a couple foals.

Mai and the groom led the horses out to the corral. The SPR team looked suspiciously at the horses. Only Masako, John, and Yasuhara had any riding experience. Ayako, Monk, Naru, and Lin had none. Mai was surprised when Lin and Naru agreed to come along. She was surprised that they were here period.

Friendly trips just did not seem like a thing Naru would do. Lin was probably here because of Naru. She decided not to question it and just concentrate on having a good time with everyone.

"Ok so you guys need to know a few things when it comes to riding." Mai explained the basics and told them not to be too aggressive their first time. If they wanted to go off they had to do it with a partner. "You guys don't have to worry about your horses. They're all Arabian Stallions and very well trained. Just respect them and they will respect you." She mounted her horse and so did the others with ease. Ayako accepted the help of the groom and the men struggled to get up. Mai almost laughed when she looked at Naru and Lin. Lin who was so tall got one of the larger horses. He seemed to have a strained look on his face. Naru managed to get on his horse, but seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face.

"Yey Ha!" Monk yelled as he raised his cowboy hat in the air. "Let's do this!" and they headed out of the corral.

* * *

**I don't know much about horses. So please excuse my lack of details and the stuff I just made up. Well I hope I didn't rush things too much. I wanted to get the plot going and not drag out the beginning. Hope you like it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. Please review.**

**Chapter 3**

They headed out of the corral and onto the trails. There were many of them. Some of them were marked and others weren't. Mai told them to stay on the main trails and not to leave without someone else. Naru and Lin stayed in back away from the others.

"So how did all of you guys learn how to ride?" Monk asked.

"Well I've had riding lessons ever since I was little. My father is wealthy and thought it would be a good way to cope with having psychic abilities. I actually have my own horse. His name is Yuki. When I was little I didn't have many friends. I was teased and called names by the other children and then when I became a star, others just wanted to be my friend because of that. Yuki was my true best friend and I can always count on him." Masako explained. "Horses are amazing creatures."

"Aren't they." Yasuhara agreed. "I was riding since I was an infant. My grandpa raised horse. He was a jockey when he was young. So when ever I would come to visit him he would take me riding. At first it was with him on his horse, but once I was big enough I rode on my own. I use to compete in competitions. I was an international champion in the juniors." He informed them proudly.

"My family was into horse too." John said. "We had a ranch. I guess if I hadn't had chosen to become a priest I would have been working on my parents' ranch. Horses are very intelligent. It was always fascinating to watch them train the horse. I have even done some training myself."

"Well. I too have been riding since I was a baby. My mom and dad loved to go riding and so they would take me with them. Sometimes I would ride with dad and sometimes I would ride with mom. My mom also made me compete. I wasn't an international champion, but I did win some medals. I always found riding to be a break from it all. Horses can just tell how you feel. They just seem to understand you and that's how you form a bond. They can be your best friend or your worst enemy." Mai finished.

"I think I'll have to do this more often." Ayako said. "It really is very calming."

"I totally love this! I feel like a real cowboy, it was always a childhood dream of mine." Monk said. They laughed and continued to joke around with each other. While Lin and Naru discussed certain matters.

"I think he knows why we're here. That's why he doesn't want us snooping around." Naru told Lin in a whisper.

"Do you think Mai is involved some how?" Lin asked.

"I don't care about Mai she has nothing to do with this. I'm here to get answers and she wouldn't have them anyways."

"You didn't come here because you were concerned for Mai's sake as well?" Lin asked again.

"No, why would I. It's her life she can deal on her own." Naru said coldly. "I'm going off to explore on my own. You stay with the group and cover for me." Naru turned his horse and rode off on a different path before Lin could object.

They continued to ride until they heard thunder. "I think we should head back." Mai told them.

"Yeah. I don't want to be out here in this storm." Yasuhara agreed.

"Is everyone still here?" Mai turned and noticed Naru was missing. "Lin, where's Naru?" Mai scowled. Lin didn't get a chance to answer as Mai began to yell. "He says that I'm stupid. He can't even follow one simple rule! He probably got himself lost, that jerk!" she turned her horse and began to gallop.

"Where are you going?" Monk called after her.

"I going to get that stupid narcissistic jerk!" she yelled back.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. This Chapter is going to get very M rated.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Naru had left Lin gone off to explore on his own. Mai was an unobservant person. She had a tendency to miss the obvious so she would see that he had left.

He had no experience with riding. He didn't think it seemed too hard. He was a genius he could manage a horse. He had forgotten Mai's other rules and made some very big mistakes.

First off. He left the group. Mai didn't want them to go off on their own. They weren't very experienced and they did not know the area. They could easily get lost and not be found for days.

She also didn't want them to go off alone. If you went off alone and got hurt you would be stuck there until someone decided to go looking for you and found you sometime later, if you were lucky. People go missing in the woods all the time and are never found. It's not like you can call for help out here. Cell phones didn't work very well in the woods.

Her other important rule was to respect the horse. Naru really didn't respect anyone like they should be. He may acknowledge their work, but he did not really praise you. Horse liked to be treated fairly. The horse that Naru had was just as much of a big head as he was.

She hadn't told him that was why she came up with Naru. Her horse was the first Naru the Narcissist. It was funny that the two would be paired together. Everyone had picked their own horses and Naru had picked him. He was the only all black horse, go figure. He certainly had a personality. He wanted to be rewarded for his good work and do what he felt like doing. An experienced rider could handle him with no problems. Naru on the other hand could not. She let him ride him because they would be together and not be doing anything extreme.

Naru was now galloping through the woods. Naru urged Naru the horse to go down one path, but he decided he would take the other instead. Naru was getting pissed at the horse for pulling this kind of crap.

He pulled on the reins to slow the horse. The horse did not like this. He butted his rider of into a bush. Naru landed with a hard thud. The horse looked at him with disdain. Naru scrambled to get up.

"You stupid animal!" Naru yelled at the horse. The horse really did not like this and snorted at him.

Naru pulled himself up off the ground and brushed off his clothes. He went to walk over to the horse, but the horse galloped out of his reach and then stopped. Naru move towards the horse again. Same result.

"Knock it off." He growled. The horse was going to show him who was the boss. This time Naru was about to mount when the horse took off down the path. Naru fell to the ground again. The horse stopped and turned to watch Naru try to get up again. It whinnied and pawed at the ground almost as if Naru the horse was laughing at him.

Naru was really pissed off now. He made his way to the horse and grabbed the reins hard pulling the horses head. "Listen to me, I am your master and you will do as I say you ugly beast." The horse was not going to just take this. Naru pulled out his cell phone and saw that he had no reception out there. The horse took this opportunity to Naru's shoulder and head butt him before taking off down the path. He did not stop this time. Naru was now alone and lost in the woods.

Naru kicked the tree nearby. He was furious now. He surveyed his surroundings. He had no idea where he was. He had been going so fast and down so many paths that he had no clue how to get back. He didn't know anything about camping or the wilderness. He was a city boy.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" he ranted as he stomped down the path. He had been walking like this for two hours. It's amazing how rage can fuel people. He was officially lost. He had taken another path and ended up somehow on an overgrown one.

He hadn't been paying much attention. His thoughts were either about killing the damn horse or how if the others found out about this he would never hear the end of it. For the rest of his life they would laugh and snicker and make sly comments about this day.

As he continued on he tripped and fell in a swamp. This is probably why you should always look where you walk. Naru broke the surface and gasped for air. He clawed his way to the edge and pulled himself out.

He began to vomit the filthy water he had swallowed. He coughed and panted.

"_psst." _Naru heard someone whisper. He looked around. There was no one there. He got up suddenly when he thought her heard a sob. Then the "pssts" started again from different directions. Naru turned in circles. It sounded like they were right next to him, but no one was there. 'Must be the swamp water that's getting to me.'

"Naru! Naaarrrruuuuu!" he someone call out to him.

"Who is it? What do you want with me?" he yelled back. He heard a horse galloping towards him. He turned towards it and saw Mai riding down the path to him. He felt so relieved right then. She jumped down off her horse and ran to him.

"Naru, you are in so much trou-" she was cut off by Naru embracing her and hugging her tight. She was not expecting that. "Naru? Um what are you doing?" he pulled away from her. He still had his arms on her though.

Mai took in his overall appearance. He was mess. He was sunburned and had a bruise on the left side of his face. His clothes where dirty and sopping wet and torn. He did not have his jacket anymore. He smelled very bad. "I thought I was going crazy…." He said softly and then went back to being a jerk. "You owe me big time! I lost my jacket and my clothes need to be dry cleaned." Mai scowled at him. "And your stupid horse should be punished." Mai lost it then. She slapped him across the face.

"Don't ever call him that! You're the stupid one. You broke the rules. I told you not to go off on your own. You don't know this area and you don't know how to ride a horse! You are so lucky to be alive or even the fact that I found you! People go missing in the woods and they don't come back! I was so worried and so was everyone else!" She had tears in her eyes now from her anger and worry and relief towards Naru.

Naru looked at Mai stunned. She had actually slapped him. He felt like an ass. He had disobeyed her rules. The rules that were there to protect them. He got himself lost in the woods and Mai had to go and find him. "I'm sorry." He said to her.

Mai looked surprised again. Naru had just apologized to her again. This was the second time ever. She breathed in and replied. "Well you should be." Then she smiled at him. He seemed to have suffered enough already. "So I see you lost Naru. Don't worry he knows his way back. He's probably already at the stable." She smiled at him.

"Wait did you just say the horses name was Naru?" he asked. She had let it slip.

"Well yeah…. You see I got him before I met you and I names him Naru the Narcissist and then I met you and started to call you that….. I thought it was funny that you picked him. He really is a sweet heart except if you disrespect him. Which I'm guessing you did." Naru's scowl deepened. Mai laughed.

"Don't you think we should get back now, unless you're lost too." He grumbled

"Oh I know where we are. Don't worry about that. From your appearance and smell I guess you fell in the swamp. I'm not going to let you on that horse with me until you rinse off." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through some trees. The horse followed them. Her horse's name was Ichigo. She pulled him though a clearing. There was an old stone cottage hidden behind some trees it had ivy and other plants taking over it. It could barely be seen.

Naru looked ahead and that Mai had pulled him to a hot spring. It was actually several hot springs. The one was located above, but the water pilled over making a waterfall about the 10 feet in height. That filled a larger pool area surrounded by large stones.

"This is a secret spot. Not many people know about it and if they do they don't come down here." Mai told him. She ran off and pulled some bark off a tree and handed it to Naru. "Here this is like soap. Go ahead and bathe. You need it. I'll be up there when you're finished. She pointed to the area above.

Naru undressed and got in the water. Mai came back and told him she had called the others and told them that she found him and they would be back in a bit. She grabbed his clothes and went to wash them out. It had looked like it was about to storm before, but now the sun was out and it had gotten very hot out. Mai came back a little later with his clothes. They were almost dry now. She laid them out and went back up.

Naru finished and pulled on his pants. His shirt was open still. He found his way up to the top and found Mai humming and brushing Ichigo. She didn't know he was there.

Naru felt this overwhelming urge take over. He walked over to Mai and pulled her to him. She looked a stunned and confuse and a little angry. **(M rated and rather disturbing)**

"What the—Naru!" she exclaimed. Naru kissed her long and hard. Her hands were on his rock hard abs. She had stopped pushing him away. He then grabbed her painfully and ripped open her shirt. She screamed and this time tried to push him way. He struggled with her. She was strong, but he was stronger.

He forced her to the ground and pinned her down with his knees. She reached up to hit him, but he grabbed her wrists. They were so tiny. He squeezed the one so hard. She cried out in pain as he felt it snap in his hand.

He pulled down his pants and then he pulled down hers. Her underwear was pink with hello kitty on it. He yanked them down. She still struggled against him and screamed. He slapped her hard and then again and again. She stopped screaming and whimpered. Her mouth was bleeding.

He bent down and forced his tongue into her mouth. He could taste her blood. It fueled him even more. "Did you really think you could escape from me? Why should you be any exception?" he said to her. He began to thrust his penis into her and she cried out in pain.

He ripped her bra off next. She tried to fight back again, but he put an end to that. He grabbed her around the throat and squeezed. She clawed at his chest as he strangled her. When she almost lost consciousness he stopped. She gasped and coughed. He licked her front and around her breasts. He began to suckle on her breasts and then went back to thrusting hard.

When he was done she laid curled up in a ball crying. "he said he would protect me. He said I would be safe." She cried to herself. Naru was zipping his pants back up and smiled and laughed evilly at her.

"He can't protect you from me. You just learned that the hard way." and he turned and left her there."

* * *

**Ok I did not like writing that part at all. I didn't mind Naru with his shirt open and abs, but not raping Mai, but it's important for the story. You will see later on. I read a book it was about a serial killer who made his victims into Michelangelo sculptures. It was interesting except the parts where the killer is thinking. Basically it turned into a chapter all about his masturbation. And there were other chapters like that in that book. I understood the point of it, but it was still nasty. So I apologize if some of the detail were major EWWWW moments. I decided that I had to go all out and get out of my comfort zone. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Naru stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Mai brush Ichigo. Why had he just thought that? Why had that just appeared in his head like that? He must going crazy from the heat and the swamp water he swallowed.

Mai looked up smiled and blushed at him. "You ready?" he still had his shirt hanging open. He nodded. Mai mounted the horse and came to him. She stretched out her hand for him to get on. He got on behind her. "Hold on tight." and they galloped off. Mai was very aware of Naru's arms around her holding on tightly. She was also aware of his open shirt and his killer abs pressed against her back. There was screaming go on in her head. She thought she was going to die. 'Why does he have to be so hot?' she said over and over again in her head.

Mai decided to concentrate on riding. So she took the short cut which included a lot of jumping and difficult riding. She heard the thunder in the background. The lighting flashed. Soon it was raining hard. Mai kept focused. They were almost back now.

They made their way to the stable now. They had left the doors open and so they rode right in. Mai and Naru were soaked. He had been wearing a white button shirt and she was in traditional riding garb. She pulled off her helmet and shook her wet hair. She went into on of the rooms and grabbed a few towels. She hastily threw it to Naru, trying hard not to look at him.

She didn't know if she could take it. Naru open wet shirt and rock hard abs. She did though. He was looking at her two. His bright blue eyes and his wet hair made Mai blush even harder and stutter a bit. "Is something wrong?" she asked. He began to move towards her. She looked down at her own white blouse and realized that you could see her bra through it.

Naru pulled her to him and began to kiss her gently on the lips. He caressed her face with his hands. She kissed him back. His hands made their way to her buttons and he began to undo them. That's when she froze. She pushed him away and looked angry, confused, and frightened. "Mai…." He said to her.

"I can't! I won't!" she yelled and ran back to the house. Naru stood there completely stunned. She had refused him. He had always thought that she had feeling for him and now she had rejected him.

Naru turned to leave and saw her guardian standing in the doorway. Naru glared at the man. "What do you want?" he said angrily.

"I didn't think I needed to mention this before so I will now. I don't want you to get involved with Mai." He glared back at Naru.

"And if I refuse?" he asked.

"I will make sure you never see her again. I still have influence with her trustee. I can make sure she goes far away and never comes back. I'll have you barred from the country as well. I've done it before and I'll do it again." His voice had taken a deadly turn.

Naru brushed past him and went to the house. He walked past everyone and went straight to his room and did not come out again that evening.

Mai was taking a bath now. She felt so strange. Naru had kissed her. He had intentionally kissed her and she had been enjoying it. Why did she push him away? She had been dreaming about it since she had met him. She had a crush on him and he had to have known it. Everyone else did.

When Naru had been unbuttoning her shirt, she had felt so scared and sick. She didn't know why. She could understand maybe anger for him going a little too far, but why would she feel repulsed? She had been enjoying the kissing. He was a very good kisser and then she felt sick and afraid of him. She had yelled at him too.

"Mai, why do you have to be so confusing?" she said to herself. Sparky came prancing into the room just then. He raised himself on his hind legs to try and reach the edge of the tube. He was still too small. He gave a small pitiful meow.

"Aww, sorry Spark, but you don't want to come up here." She told him. He gave her the sad kitty eyes that made Mai's heart wrench. He had such big blue eyes. They reminded her of Naru. She groaned at that thought and sunk down into the tub more so that the lower part of her face was in the water.

Sparky was still persistent about get up and now back up to make a running jump. Mai wasn't paying any attention to him. Her bathroom was very nice. It was big and spacious. She was sharing it with Masako. There was a long counter took up one side of the room. The bathroom was located off of their rooms. There was a turret extension where the large bathtub was located. The was also a large shower in too. The widows were large but located high enough so that Mai would not be seen getting in and out of the tub or anywhere else from the outside. Unless you were high up and looking down in.

Mai began to blow bubbles in the water. She was listening to a mixed CD that her friends had made for her when she went to the hospital. It had new songs in English. Michiru's sister lived in the U.S. so she got all kinds of stuff from there. They all seemed to be about love. The one that came on now was not helping the situation.

According To You  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
Can't show up on time,  
Even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.

'Wow that fits me to a T.'. Mai thought

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.

'So far no one has ever told me that.' She snorted.

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
You can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
You're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you.

'Yup sounds like Naru talking to me.'

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.

I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
Like I'm not hated. oh- no-.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes'  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

'Right on! I need to be appreciated. I saved his ass back there!' she splashed

According to me  
You're stupid,  
You're useless,  
You can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
Baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.  
According to you.

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.

All of the songs seem to be telling her to either ignore it or go for it. Naru just kissed her. He never said anything about wanting to be in a relationship or date her. He just kissed her. It was a nice kiss. "Why did I pull away and say that to him" she thought to herself. "Ok the next song will decide how I handle it."

The song began to play and it  
Even if you are a million miles away  
I could still feel you in my bed  
Near me, touch me, feel me

And even at the bottom of the sea  
I could still hear it inside my head  
Telling me, touch me, feel me  
And all the time, you were telling me lies

So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had  
Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?  
Well you could try sleeping in my bed  
Lonely, own me, nobody ever shut it down like you

You are the clown, you made my body feel heaven bound  
Why don't you hold me, need me  
I thought you told me you'd never leave me

Looking in the sky I could see your face  
And I knew right where I fit in  
Take me, make me, you know that I'll always be in love with you  
Right till the end

So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had  
Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

Anybody could've told you right from the start it's 'bout to fall apart  
So why not then hold on to a broken dream or just hold on to love  
And I could find a way to make it, don't hold on too tight  
I'll make it without you tonight

So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had  
Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

Mai was trying to figure out how that song could actually help. She didn't have a broken heart as far as she knew. She was just confused.

He now backed farther away and leapt into the air. He grabbed the edge of the tub and pulled himself up and over. He did not realize that in doing so he would land in the water. Splash! Mai screamed in surprise as Sparky landed in the tub.

He splashed around franticly trying to get out the tub. He bobbed above and under the water he tried to get up the side, but kept sliding back down. Mai hurried and scooped him up. He was so tiny he could have drowned. She got out of the tub and pulled on her robe and wrapped Sparky up in towel.

"Mai is everything ok?" Masako peeked in the room.

"Yeah everything is fine now. Sparky fell in the tub." She laughed as she held up the drenched kitten now wrapped in a towel. Masako came and took him so Mai could finish up. She was cooing over him as she left.

Mai got dressed and thought about the song. She still didn't know what to do.

She thought about it some more and then came to a solution. She would have to tell Naru next time they were alone. Hopefully it will all worked out.

* * *

**I don't own the songs either. I'm sure you all know what they were. "According to You" by Orianthi and "Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart" by Alicia Keys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I noticed a lot of typos in the other chapters. Sorry about that. ****I don't own Ghost Hunt.**** I actually have this very planned out, but I could still make a few mistakes by accident. So far I think it's going to be around 18 chapters…. I hope you like it besides the chapter I didn't like writing, but it was important. Please review.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Naru was in his room he could hear the music playing. Mai and the others where having fun listen to the songs. Naru couldn't figure out what had happened. He had imagined raping Mai. It had made him feel so sick to think about it. He had raped her in the most malicious way, or at least he had imagined it. He had never thought about that before, ever! It had to have something to do with this place. He must have picked up on it. Someone had been victimized and he was picking up on it.

That didn't explain why he had kissed Mai. She had been blushing as his appearance and then he looked at her. Her bra was showing through her shirt and next thing he knew he was kissing her. He could understand why she ran off. After he processed what had happened. He remembered that he had been unbuttoning her shirt. He groaned. He wanted to pretend it never happened. It made things complicated. The stupid music was taunting him. **(I was listening to the Glee version)**

Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you"  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me

Say nighty-night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me

Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams, whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me

Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams, whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me

Naru stared at the ceiling. He had never thought about Mai like that. He had never felt anything besides the employer employee relationship. Why had he kissed her? Why can't he shake this feeling? It was almost was like he was worried about her.

He did not trust that guardian for a minute. He did not want anyone near Mai, but he couldn't do that. He would have to settle for pushing Naru away. Naru was his threat no one else was aware of it. Naru felt like he was finally going to get some answers. He had been searching for so long and had come up at dead ends every time. He must have kissed Mai because of the left over from his vision before.

Naru felt restless. He got up and went into the bathroom. To his surprise it was already occupied by someone. Snook was drinking out of the toilet. The big black cat looked up Naru with his bright green eyes before going back to drinking.

Naru was stunned. He had never seen a cat do that before. He didn't have much experience with pets, but he had always heard of dogs doing it. He couldn't deal with this today he was too tired. He turned and walked back to his room. Snook decided to follow him. Naru had noticed the cat walking behind him, but when he looked back again the cat was no where in sight.

Naru entered his room to find Snook perched on his bed, staring intently at him. Naru glared at the cat and tried to shoo it away, but the cat did not budge. Snook sprawled out on top like a big slug. Naru plopped down on the bed next to the cat. He would just have to ignore it. He fell asleep and had a horrible dream.

_Gene was standing in front of him and was pointing to Mai in the distance. She was covered in blood and whimpering. Naru ran to her. _

_ "Mai! What happened?" he yelled at her._

_ She kept walking slowly forwards like she was dragging her own dead weight. She had a dead look in her eyes. "He failed me. He said he would protect me." She whimpered still showing no emotion. _

_ Naru followed behind her. He tried to talk to her, but she didn't acknowledge his presence. She continued forward. _

_ They were outside the house. She was walking down a path. There was so much mist. Naru didn't know where his feet were. They made their way to the lake. They walked along the edge past the dead trees that stuck out of the water. _

_ He looked up and saw the bridge that they had driven over. They went towards it. Mai went up the path to the road. Naru stumbled after her. She was now walking over to the railing. The water looked black and cold. Mai hoisted herself up. She held onto the metal support and turned to look at Naru now. _

_ "I'm sorry…" her mouth continued to move but Naru could not hear her words. She turned back to face the water and jumped. _

_ "Mai!"_

Naru sat right up in bed and looked around. Snook had not budged. Naru looked to see if the cat was still alive. He was. He was snoring as his stomach rose and fell. Naru laughed to himself. He got up and went to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face. He was drying his hands when he heard the faint sound of a piano.

He walked downstairs and followed the sound. He made his way to the music room. Its large windows let in the moonlight. It lit up the piano and its player. Mai looked graceful as she was perched at the piano playing a sweet melody that held a bit of sadness to it.

Naru stood there and watch her till she was finished. "You play very well. I'm surprised." He told her.

Mai was startled she thought she was alone. She had been so engrossed that she didn't hear him come in. She gave a small yelp as she fell of the bench. "Oh its just you." She sighed. "You scared me."

"Do you come down here often?" he asked her as he took a seat on the couch. She had prepared a tea tray and had it sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh sometimes, when I'm really think about something important." She said and went over and poured him a cup of tea and handed it to him. Naru sipped his tea with her. "So I take it you couldn't sleep? Had a bad dream?" Naru looked a little off Mai thought. Maybe it was just the moonlight that made him look that way.

"In a way yes." Naru said. This confused Mai and she decided not ask. That would only make Naru say something about her being stupid and she would lose her temper and yell and wake up the whole house.

"I see." She figured that sounded much cooler. "I'm actually glad you're here. I need to talk to you." Naru looked up at her now with his full attention. "About what happened in the stable, I was hoping we could forget that happened. I just want to keep things the way they are." She said. Naru nodded. She did not ask him why or say anything else on the matter.

"So your cat is sleeping in my room. He just decided to make himself comfortable on my bed." Naru informed her. Mai laughed.

"Really? He doesn't usually do that. Snook likes to sleep in his own bed. He's not big on sharing." She laughed "He either must really like you or just wanted to see how far he could push you." Naru actually smiled at her.

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about this place." Naru asked

"Sure go right ahead." She replied.

"Well how long has this place been in your family?"

"Not very long, I think my grandfather bought the place when my mom was a little girl. They built the house." She answered.

"What was here before this house, do you know?"

"Hmmm I'm not very sure. I know the area was farm land and such. The old cottage that we went past, is older than the town."

"So have you ever gone in there?"

"Yeah I think I did once. It was a long time ago. My mom showed me it, but it's so old now that I wouldn't deem it safe to go in it. The place is over grown and falling apart." She explained

"Is there anyone else nearby?"

"Not really. I mean we do own some cabins by the lake and in the woods closer to the town that are rented out, but as for this area no. It's all private property. No one comes near this place if they can help it."

"Why is that?"

"I would think it's because the town doesn't like outsiders. They put up with us because we have been here for some decades, but they still don't like us. Tadashi is not a very friendly person. He likes privacy and makes sure the cabins are empty when we come here. It's kind of lonely. No one talks to you unless it's for business."

"Your guardian, what kind of stuff is he capable of?"

Mai looked at him funny when he asked that. It was sort of like he was over stepping his boundaries. "I don't really know. I'm sure he could buy someone off or pressure them to do what he wants except me."

"I see. When was the last time you were here?"

"A couple years ago. I know I haven't been here since I started working for you. What's with all the questions?"

"I was just curious that's all. Are there any other old buildings around?"

"Well besides the cottage there's the old barn. It's in the woods too, but I think it's safe to go there if you want, but you have to stay with the group." She warned him.

Naru agreed. He finished his tea and went back to his room as Mai took the tray to the kitchen.

Snook was still asleep on when he got back into bed. He crawled undercover and was out as soon as he laid his head down.

* * *

**I have a cat that's how I got my username. Nefret, she's going to be 11 years old August 4****th****. She is a fat blob and yes she does drink out of the toilet. As for white cats with blue eyes it is a fact that they are deaf. It's a defect that the breed has. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. Hope you like this. It was short so I ended up adding stuff to make it longer. Please review.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Naru woke up the next day. The cat was still there. Naru went to the bathroom to wash up. When he came back into the room Snook was stretching and yawning. He got up and nudged Naru's hand.

Naru petted the cat. Snook purred and stood up on his hind legs and pawed gently at Naru telling him to pick him up. Naru actually complied. He picked up the large cat. Lin came in just then and Naru quickly put the cat on the floor.

"Everyone's gathering for breakfast. Are you going to join them?' he asked Naru

"Yes." Naru replied and they went down to the dinning room. Everyone was sitting and eating, Naru took his seat along with Lin. The main placed a plate of eggs and bacon and toast in front of him.

"So what are we going to do today? I hope you plan to horse around!" Yasuhara said. Everyone tried very hard to keep their laughter in. Of course they had learned about what had happened to Naru. Not the full details, but it wasn't hard to see that Naru had pissed off the horse and got bucked. Mai told them that he had fallen in the swamp and that he probably felt sick from that and the heat.

Naru scowled and slammed his cup back down on the table. Even though he had known this was going to happen, was not going to sit there and take it. Everyone quit laughing.

"Well today I thought we could go swimming and then I could show you the lake and the town." She told them. They got their swim suits on and went to the pool.

"Cannonball!" shouted Monk as he jumped in. He splashed them all. Ayako was laying out on a lounge chair. She shrieked and waved her fist at Monk.

"Right behind you!" Mai shouted as she jumped in after him.

"Tarzan style!" Yasuhara picked up Masako and jumped in. She screamed and then started to laugh. Naru and Lin were also sitting by the pool. Lin was reading a book and Naru reading a file.

"Hey Naru, Lin, Why don't you guys get in?" John shouted.

"I'd prefer not to." was all Naru said which was more than Lin who said nothing.

"Ok it's time for chicken fights!" Monk declared. "John you are the judge. Mai will be on my team and Yasu and Masako are the other team."

"Alright!" Mai cried enthusiastically

"Prepare to go down!" Yasu exclaimed.

"I don't think so!" Mai joked back.

"Promise not to de top me ok? Or actually hurt me." Masako said worriedly.

"Don't worry. This is just a friendly game. We won't actually hurt anyone." Monk reassured.

"Plus John is the referee, so he'll make us stop if things get out of hand and Ayako can do first aid so no problems there." Yasu added.

"Ok competitor to their sides." John ordered. The teams made their way to the opposite sides of the pool. Mai got out and crawled on Monks shoulders and Masako did the same with Yasuhara.

"Ok everyone get ready. On my whistle. Five, four, three, two, one, *whistle*" John blew the whistle and the Monk and Yasu made their ways to each other. They were all laughing as Mai and Masako pushed and shoved each other.

"Don't worry Mai I'll protect you!" Monk yelled as Masako almost pushed her off. Mai froze for a seconds. Masako pushed her, she had not noticed her stop. Monk had moved backwards closer to the edge of the pool without realizing it. Mai lost her balance and fell. She clipped the back of her head on the edge of the pool. She fell into the water.

_"Don't worry I'll protect you, he won't be able to hurt you." _

The Monk went to grab Mai except. Lin had jumped in and made his way there first. She was unconscious. They pulled from the water and laid her on the ground.

"She's not breathing!" Ayako exclaimed. "We need to do rescue breathing." **(In my first aid class, you do rescue breathing if someone is not breathing, but has a pulse.) **

"Move out of the way!" Naru yelled as he pushed Ayako away and bent over Mai to begin giving her mouth to mouth. He titled her head back and blew two large breaths into her. Her chest rose and fell. He stopped and listened. Then repeated what he had done before.

Mai moved. Naru moved back to give her space. She coughed up water and breathed heavily. Her head hurt. She was going to have a large bump later.

"Mai we were so worried!" Ayako cried. She leaned her head against Mai's. Mai was like her daughter she thought her heart had stopped when Mai quit breathing.

"Thank god." John whispered. Everyone was silent. Mai got up and looked around.

"What happened? We were playing and then I don't know." Mai said sounding confused.

"I'm so sorry Mai. I backed up to far and when you fell you hit your head." Monk sounded very distressed right then.

"Mai what happed? I didn't realize you had stopped till I pushed you and you fell." Masako asked. Mai could tell that she felt guilty.

"I don't know something that you said sounded really familiar. I can remember where, but I got this weird feeling when heard it. It was like a mix of fear, anger, and disappointment." She explained.

Naru listened to this. He remembered in his vision that Mai has said that "he" said he would protect her and that she would get hurt. There had to be something more to this. Mai could be picking up on energy from something that had happened once, but Naru had a feeling there was more to it.

"Maybe we should all rest for a bit. Let's go and get some tea." Ayako helped support Mai back inside. Everyone followed and went to their rooms to change.

* * *

**Later**

Ayako came out of Mai's room. Monk was waiting for her. Yasuhara and John were still changing.

"How is she?" Monk asked.

"She's going to be ok. There a chance of a concussion, I would like to take her to a hospital, but there isn't one near and we would have to inform her guardian and she doesn't want that." Ayako explained.

"That guy really bugs me. I mean he's not even here the much. I don't know where he goes, but then he shows up when someone starts to ask too many questions." Monk said. "It's like he's hiding something."

"Yeah this place just gives me weird vibes." Ayako shuttered. "The trees are upset about something. They are warning us to beware."

"Masako hasn't said anything about there being any ghosts, she is one of the bests." Monk added.

"I think we should go back in and check on Mai." Ayako said and she and Monk walked back inside. Masako turned and left.

She made her way to Yasuhara's room. She had told them that she would update them on Mai. She knocked on the door and entered. He was sitting on his bed. As she came in John entered from his room.

"Mai is fine. I left her with Monk and Ayako." Masako informed them. They both let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't like this place. It has a bad feeling about it. Its like it's enveloped in gloom." John said.

"No one is friendly. That town is the creepiest place ever. It's like a horror movie waiting to happen. Do you sense anything?" Yasuhara asked.

"I can only sense sprits and see them. I haven't since we've been here. The woods seem to have something to them though. I'm sure Ayako has felt that. There's a secret here. I think Naru and Lin are here for other reasons beside a vacation and that guardian knows it." She shuttered.

"Yeah that guy is a creep. Poor Mai. She has to deal with him." Yasuhara said.

"So are we going to pretend that Mai didn't get hurt or what?" John asked.

"Mai doesn't want him to over react and throw us out and take her away. So I guess we are." Masako explained.

"I can see why Mai lived with her teacher. I assume the job was a way to not have to be around him. She would have control of her own funds and not him." Yasuhara said.

"What do you think Naru and Lin are looking for?" John asked them.

"It's hard to say. Naru doesn't let anyone in and even so I don't think he wants anyone to know about what he is looking for. It has to be big though and very bad, why else would that Tadashi man would act like that towards us especially Naru. He is always glaring at him." Masako said. Yasuhara was deep in thought. He suddenly looked up at Masako and John. His eyes were wide with horror.

"I think I know what Naru is looking for. Oh god!" Yasuhara ran his hand through his hair.

"What is it? What do you mean?" Masako asked him.

"Is it that bad?" John asked. Yasuhara nodded.

"Think about it. What would Naru go out of his way to find? What or should I say who is that important to Naru?" Yasuhara said. They finally understood. Masako covered mouth with her hand. John looked horrified.

"You don't think that Gene was killed here do you?" John asked him.

"I don't know. Naru must think so. I'm worried about Mai though. How will this affect her? She will be so pissed if Naru is right. He basically lied and used her friendship. I'm sure she would have understood if he had just told her." Yasuhara said becoming a little angry.

"Should we tell the others? Should we let Naru know that we know?" she asked

"No, I don't think we should say anything yet. If Gene really was killed here and Mai's guardian knows that why Naru is here, things are going to get very ugly. I don't think we should get involved just yet. We can't do anything, but hope no one gets hurt."

* * *

**Mai's room**

Mai was in her room with Ayako and Monk. She could see that they were worried about her. She could have been seriously injured. She wasn't allowed to sleep because she might have a concussion. So Ayako and Monk decided to stay with her for the night.

"So how long was I not breathing for?" Mai asked. She didn't really know what had happened after they pulled her from the water till she regained consciousness.

"Not very long, maybe a few minutes." Ayako said. "Not long enough to cause any permanent brain damage." She joked.

"I was surprised how fast Lin and Naru reacted. Naru must have had some first aid training." Monk said.

"Yeah he did the rescue breathing perfectly. He didn't even mind that he didn't have a mask." **(In first aid, rescue breathing, CPR, involves mouth to mouth contact. In most cases first aid kits are equipped with a mask/ face covering thing to place over the victim's mouth and blow into. This is to protect you, the one administering the aid, from vomit or germs or anything that could come out of the victim's mouth. haven't had first aid since i was a senior in high school) **

"Wait what!" Mai yelled. "Naru gave me CPR? He had his mouth on mine?" She was turning a shade of red from embarrassment and shock.

"Its was rescue breathing aka mouth to mouth resuscitation, and yes he did have his mouth on yours the whole time." Ayako teased.

"Sorry you weren't awake to enjoy it." Monk added as smiled at her.

"I… I… he… mouths…. lips…" Mai stammered her head was spinning and she plopped down on the pillows. "I don't feel so good."

"Mai, calm down. You don't need to freak out it was all very innocent." Ayako reassured her.

"He was just worried about you." Monk told her.

Mai wasn't concerned about that. She was too busy processing everything that had happened so far. This would be the second kiss. Ok maybe not second kiss, but it was still Naru's mouth on hers. Why did he jump in? Ayako would have done, so why did Naru jump in like that? "Errrrrrrrggggggghhhhh" Mai groaned as she covered her face with a pillow.

* * *

**Next day**

Everyone spent the next day lounging about the house. Ayako insisted Mai stay in bed. Mai couldn't stop thinking about everything. Her head was swimming with questions. She hadn't been here in so long and this place seemed to have a gloomier feel to it than before.

Why was that? She was always lonely here, but she still managed to keep herself busy and enjoy herself. This time it felt dark and forbidding. She wanted to know why her beloved woods seem to be telling her to run away. What really bugged was Naru.

Why had he decided to come? He never seemed to care about group activities outside of work so why was he doing it now. She hadn't really thought about it before because she was happy that Naru was actually leaving the office and taking some time off. Now she wanted to know. He had kissed her. Just flat out kissed her and she asked him to pretend that it didn't happen. Why was she so stupid? She should be jumping up and down excited and asking for an explanation. Her mind went wild with fantasies involving her and Naru going on romantic dates, but she kept coming back to why was he here?

Why was Naru here? Why had he asked her so many questions the other night? He had asked her what her guardian was capable of. Why would he want to know that? What was it to him? Tadashi didn't seem to like Naru either. He seemed to glare at him and make him feel unwelcome whenever he thought she wasn't listening.

There was something going on and Mai wanted to know. Was Naru using her? Did he kiss her to try and get on her good side? What was his reason for coming? He must be looking for something and Tadashi knew and didn't want it to be found.

She was angry now. Naru was using her. He was lying to her and was prodding her for information. So that's why he kissed her. He was just doing it to get on her not to suspect a thing. She felt tears run down her face. She now understood that song. She actually had a broken heart. She was happy she had asked Naru to forget about the kiss. She would seem so desperate then. She would wait for him to tell her and then decide from there if she was willing to forgive him.

* * *

**Ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Long chapter. I don't own Ghost Hunt please excuse typos and such. I hope you like it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Naru was starting to feel guilty about lying to Mai. He felt like he should tell her, but he couldn't until he found out what happened to Gene and where his body was. He had a theory, but he couldn't let anyone know. There was still so much missing from his theory. There had to be underlying circumstances.

Lin walked into Naru' s room. "So Mai seems to be fine. You acted fast yesterday at the pool."

"The situation called for quick thinking. I did what anyone was supposed to do." Naru said while reading his book.

"Yes but I find it interesting that you were the one that gave her mouth to mouth. Ayako could have easily done." Lin explained.

Naru said nothing.

"Why did you push her out of the way?" Lin asked. Naru hadn't thought about that. Why had he pushed her out of the way? She was the one with the most training and experience. She was the one who was attending Mai. Why did he feel the need to be the one to do it? He had been so worried. When Mai fell and hit her head, he felt like his chest was constricted. Would he have acted the same if it had been anyone else?

"I don't know why I decided to act. I guess I didn't think of Miss Matsuzaki being there." He lied. Lin saw right through it.

"Do you want to know what I think? I think that you were actually worried about Mai and that's why you did it. I think you care about her more than you realize." Lin told him.

Naru got up and left his room. He didn't want to hear this. He was here for one purpose and when he was done he planned to leave as soon as possible.

* * *

**The next day **

Ayako gave Mai the all clear. Could now go and continue on their vacation. Mai had promised them they would go exploring in the woods. They would be riding the horses again. Everyone had really enjoyed themselves before, well except for Naru. It was funny that he got paired with Naru the horse again.

Naru looked at the horse carefully. The horse stared back. They seemed to be eyeing other up. Naru wasn't about to forgive and forget what that horse had put him through. Apparently the horse felt the same about him.

Everyone had the same horse as before. Monk was on Kiyoshi. Ayako had Masaru. Shizuka and John. Teiko and Masako. Lin was on Kenta. Yasuhara had Manabu.

Mai mounted Ichigo and trotted around the corral while the others got ready. She had decided not to wear a white button shirt this time and went with a navy blue polo shirt. The moment in the stable with Naru was all too fresh in her mind. "Ok you guys all remember the rules from last time right?" Mai asked. Everyone turned to look at Naru. "Ok I thought that maybe we should go over some basics. So we don't have anymore mishaps." The others snickered as they thought about Naru.

Mai went over the basics. She along with Yasuhara, John, and Masako demonstrated how to hold the reins. They showed them how to stop and how to go and how to turn. Ayako and Monk seemed to catch on fast. "Ok remember to respect your horse. Naru." Mai called to him "I want you to apologize to Naru the horse. Here take this too." Mai handed him a sugar cube. Naru took it and grumbled under his breath. "Remember horses can hear much better than you so if you want to be friends you have to stop with the insults."

Naru stared at his horse. Everyone was watching now clearly amused by this. Naru had to apologize to a horse. He never apologized. He was Naru, he was never wrong. This was also his punishment for breaking the rules and being stupid. Mai was still angry that he was lying to her, but she was almost over it. She would find out what was going on eventually. Naru can't hide what he's doing for long. She just hoped he would tell her instead of her finding out another way.

"I'm sorry, Naru. You are a smart beautiful horse. I was wrong to treat you like that." Naru said he sounded a little sincere as sincere as Naru could sound. He gave the horse the sugar cube. The horse had forgiven him and was now nuzzling him. Mai noticed that Naru was smiling. She was so happy that he was enjoying himself. She may be upset with him, but she still wanted him to let go and have fun.

"Hey Mai," Yasuhara called to her. "Lets have a little competition."

"Ok. What exactly did you have in mind?" she asked him.

"Well you guys have equipment for a course, can you have them set one up and we can see who tops." He explained.

"That's sounds like fun. I'd like to see what the champion can do?" John teased.

"Well I hate to brag, but I really am awesome. I'm going to be hard to beat." He told them.

"Oh I beg to differ. I think that you are full of yourself. I plan to show you what riding is all about." Masako teased.

Mai came back and told them that they equipment would be set up when they returned. They went off into the woods.

The old barn wasn't very far. They reached an old spring. It filled a shallow stone pool. It must have been built for the horses and other animals. They left the horses there and continued on foot.

"There it is." Mai pointed to a large wooden barn. It had pealing paint and weeds all around it. The brush seemed to be taking it over slowly. Mai went a head and ran to the main doors. She pushed the vines and branches aside and cleared the door. She tugged hard and pulled the large door open and went in with her flashlight.

They others followed behind her. "Mai, don't go in by yourself." Ayako called worriedly. They made their way to into the darkness. They called out for Mai. She answered them. She sounded like she was high above them.

"Where are you?" Monk asked.

"I'm up here. " Mai had gone ahead up to the second level. She had opened up the doors and windows to let in the light.

Yasuhara pulled out a large flashlight and pointed it up to the ceiling. They all gasped. Mai was in the rafters high above. She was making her way to open the other windows above the doors.

"What are you doing?" screamed Masako.

"What if you fall?" Lin called to her.

"Don't worry. I used to play tightrope up here when I was little. I have a rope tied to me just incase." She went over and opened the large wooden shutters. The room filled with the sunlight from outside. "See." Mai made her way over to the other side and did the same. "Ok I'm coming down now." She shouted to them.

"Just be careful!" Monk shouted back. Mai shrieked and slipped. She caught herself though. She was hanging a large hook that. Her body was dangling there.

"Mai!" Ayako screamed.

"I'm ok. Don't worry. I can fix this." She called down to them. She put her other hand on the hook too and began to swing. She swung her body back and forth gathering momentum. She finally swung close enough to a beam and kicked her legs over it. She hung upside down and waved. "Hello down there!" she called to them.

"Don't be cute! Just get back down!" Naru yelled at her. Everyone looked at him. Did he just use the word cute? Mai was going milk this for all it had.

"So you think I'm cute? Wow Naru I already knew that, but hearing it from a narcissist like you means a lot." She laughed. The others would have laughed too except they were too busy holding their breaths. Mai pulled herself up and sat on the beam and crossed her legs lady like. "And now for my next trick." She stood up and walked a little farther over to the side. There was a metal cable strung across. She grabbed a hook that was hanging nearby and placed it on the cable. She placed both hands on the handle. "This is Tarzan style." And she slid down "Woooooooohoooooooooo." She screamed and then jumped into the pile of hay. She got out and bowed. Yasuhara and John clapped. The others sighed out in relief.

"Do you really think that was entertaining? I about had a heart attack!" Ayako yelled.

"I thought only old people had heart attacks?" Yasuhara couldn't let that one slip pass.

"Shut up! I'm not old!" Ayako screamed at him.

"Do you guys want a turn?" Mai asked innocently.

"Oo oo I do!" Yasuhara raised his hand. "Come on Masako!" He grabbed her and pulled her with him.

"I would rather not." She pulled back.

"Suit yourself." He and Mai went back up so she could supervise him. Everyone seemed to split up then and check out the barn. That seemed to store the old junk from the years before.

Ayako and Monk walked around the first level and found boxes with old pictures and awards. There were a lot of them for Mai's mother. "So her mom was a competitor too. She has medal is about anything you can think of. My god did she do everything?' Ayako exclaimed.

"Looks like it. Mai did say she had to do all those things because of her family. It must be a tradition or something. I know what it's like to be pushed into a life by your parents." He walked over to an old phonograph. "Hey lets get some tunes!" he pulled out some old records. "lets try this one called _Chattanooga choo choo."_ He placed the record on the table and turned the handle. The music crackled to life. He grabbed Ayako and began to twirl here around. "This is here is swing dancing." He picked her up and spun around. She squealed and laughed.

Mai and Yasuhara came down now. "Lets boogie baby." He and Mai began to laugh and dance. Masako and John joined in. "So Mai do you know how to dance to this? Because I'll have you know that I'm champion swing dancer too."

"Really so how did you learn that? I did in dance classes." Mai asked.

"My grandma made me dance with her all the time and so when I go to visit her at the retirement center we always dance. Old people can really get down." He told her. Mai laughed.

(Hi there Tex, what you say)

Step aside partner, it's my day

Bend an ear & listen to my version

(Of a really solid Tennesse excursion)

Pardon me, boy

Is that the Chattanooga choo choo?

(Yes yes track twenty-nine)

Boy, you can gimme a shine

(Can you afford

To board the Chattanooga choo choo)

I've got my fare

(And just a trifle to spare)

You leave the Pennsylvania Station 'bout a quarter to four

Read a magazine and then you're in Baltimore

Dinner in the diner

Nothing could be finer

(Then to have your ham an' eggs in Carolina)

When you hear the whistle blowin' eight to the bar

Then you know that Tennessee is not very far

Shovel all the coal in

Gotta keep it rollin'

(Woo, woo, Chattanooga there you are)

There's gonna be

A certain party at the station

Satin and lace

I used to call "funny face"

She's gonna cry

Until I tell her that I'll never roam

(So Chattanooga choo choo)

Won't you choo-choo me home?

(Chattanooga Chattanooga)

Get aboard

(Chattanooga Chattanooga)

All Aboard

(Chattanooga Chattanooga)

(Chattanooga choo choo)

Won't you choo-choo me home?

(Chatanooga Choo Choo)

"Monk another song please." Yasuhara called out.

"Ok this one is _In the Mood._" Monk put the record on and the music began to play.

"Lets do this!" Mai and Yasuhara yelled. They began to dance and shake like they were professionals. Yasuhara picked Mai up and flipped her. She landed and twirled. They kicked out their legs and moved like crazy and then would freeze in a pose as the music paused and then the big finale. He picked her up and swung her around by the feet and throw her into the air where she twirled. Mai landed and they finished in an extravagant dip. **(Listen to the song it will make sense then. Also I'm not sure that is actually a possible move, but anime and manga have their own set of physics so anything is possible)**

They all cheered and clapped. Monk whistled. Naru and Lin stayed silent. They had gone upstairs to search.

"Hey what else is over there?" Mai skipped over and asked. She looked through the boxes and found some of her mom's old records. "Hmm looks like disco.. Can you keep up Yasu?" she turned to him and laughed.

"Oh yeah. Not only can I swing I am a disco king." He struck a pose and they all laughed. Mai went and changed into one of her mom's old outfits.

Monk picked up another record and put it on. "This one is S_eptember_ by Earth Wind and Fire and the next one will be _Boogie Oogie Oogie _by A Taste of Honey." He told them

Mai and Yasuhara started to dance and again. They were in sync with each other as they seemed to know what the other was going to do. Naru and Lin paused and watched this from above. Mai was in a little baby blue dress that hugged at her curves. She still had on her riding boots. 'She looks really good…' Naru thought. He quickly turned and went back to sifting through boxes.

Yasuhara had begun to sing along to the one song

"Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in september  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day"

Everyone was laughing so hard now. The next song was playing and Yasuhara sang along again.

"Now git on up on the floor  
Cuz we're gonna boogie oogie oogie  
till you just can't boogie no more  
Boogie no more  
You can't boogie no more (boogie!)  
Boogie no more  
Listen to my bass here"

Mai even joined in with him at the end. **(I don't know much about record players so idk if those records would play on phonograph.)**

"Get down, boogie oogie oogie  
Get down, boogie oogie oogie  
Get down, boogie oogie oogie  
Get down (fading)"

Naru was looking for anything that would lead him to Gene. He was alone up there now. Lin had decided to look in the basement level for anything. Naru pushed another box he had looked through aside. He had only found little nick nacks that could be considered junk. He began to look through another box and found a bunch of old albums. 'These must be Mai's parents and great grand parents.' There were pictures from all over the world in front of the pyramids of Egypt and the Great Wall of China and so on. There were pictures of large estates and cars and people dresses up. The ones of Mai's mother were very interesting. She was dressed for different competitions in different events. She was hold up medals and trophy's. There was a picture of her posing various ways. There were a few professional looking pictures. One was probably her engagement picture and the other was her wedding picture. Another album was filled with pictures of Mai from infancy to almost pre teens. The rest of the pages were blank. 'oh that's probably because her mother died around that time.'

Naru was surprised that her actually felt a little sympathy for Mai's loss. Her mom must have been her world. She must have loved and prided her daughter so much to spend so much time on these albums. Naru saw another album at the bottom. It had stickers and glitter all over it. In big glittering letters it said "My Friends and Family and Adventures!" He opened it up and read on the one page

"This is the book of me Mai Taniyama's life. I want to remember all those who are important to me and all the great times we have together. I also want to record all my adventures because I want to share this with those I love when I'm old and then they can hopefully have some adventures of their own. Love, Mai"

Naru flipped through the pages. There were photographs and Mai and her mom and her dad, drawings and paintings she had made, her doing different sports and competitions. There were a few of her hanging in a tree with some friends and other activities.

Naru almost choked when he saw his brother and Peter making faces. There were lots of pictures of them together. Gene was dancing with Mai. They looked like they were doing what Mai and Yasu had just done. Naru was so confused right now. Did Mai know Gene? She had to have. They were in pictures together. How is that possible? She would have said something if she had know Gene. He and Naru were identical twins. She had to know what had happened to him then. Naru reached for a trunk that was nearby. In one of the pictures it was open and Mai and Gene were pulling stuff from it. It was an old large travel trunk. It had stickers from different places all over the world. Naru pried open the lock and lifted the lid.

Inside where all of Gene's things. His clothes, his camera and tapes, his books, and his Journals. They were all there in Mai's trunk and in her barn!

"Hey whatcha doing up here?" Mai asked happily. She as still in the sweater dress from before. Naru quickly slid the album out of sight.

"Nothing important. Just looking at old albums." He said coldly and walked away. Mai frowned at him.

"We all know your looking for something." She told him. Naru stopped and turned to look at her. "I know that you're just using me. I know that the kiss was just a ploy. It's ok though. I understand. I wish you had just asked me and been honest from the start though. I don't think I'll be able to trust you like I did before, but I still have faith in you. That someday you will meet someone who fills the place that he left behind and then you'll be whole again." Mai smiled at him. "I want you to find him and the answers you seek. I know you think he's here and we'll all help you look. Just tell us the truth." She looked at him seriously.

Naru wasn't sure how to answer. He looked at her showing no emotion. "Ok I'll tell you the truth. I think that Gene is here somewhere. I'm not sure what happened, but I think he must have died and his body was disposed of some way. I came here to look for him and the assistant and friend he had with him. His name was Peter. He called us right after Gene disappeared saying that something had happened and that he thinks Gene had gotten caught up. He said the name of the town and area. That was the last we heard of him."

"So did you hire me because I own the this place?" Mai asked sadly.

"No. I didn't know that at first. I hired you because I thought you could use the job. I only learned recently about your fortune." He explained

"Is that all?" Mai asked she moved closer to him. She looked up into his eyes. Naru was very aware how close they actually were, but he didn't let on how uncomfortable he actually felt.

"Yes." He told her. He didn't ask her about how she knew Gene and why she didn't say anything. He and Lin would come back for Gene's things that he also had decided not to ask Mai about how they got in her barn. What was Mai hiding?

**I'm the weirdest person you will meet. Well actually I'm relatively normal compared to most people I know. They tell me so anyways. I happen to have grown up in a family that emphasized all kinds of music. Big Bands, Jazz Oldies ,Disco, Rock, Pop, Opera and Musicals, and now I'm trying to get my mom to listen to J pop and J rock and other Asian pop culture stuff. I have gotten her into anime like Ghost Hunt and Ouran High School Host Club and Bleach. She loves Mori, Lin and What's funny is that my dad is very quiet like them. I guess that's her personal taste. Also she is a Tamaki fangirl after I got her to confess that when she listens to "Guilty Beauty Love" sung by Vic. She says she can imagine Tamaki singing it to her. She hated him before. She thought he was annoying till the last two episodes and then she was "I love Tamaki!" and so she became obsessed with that song. She would play it over and over again in the car. She said that she had to hide it from herself because she was starting to scare herself. Hence she is a Tamaki fangirl like me hehe. I should buy her a shirt… **

**Also I'm making the riding competition into a bonus chapter at the end. Who do you want to see win. John, Mai, Masako, or Yasuhara? Who ever gets the most votes will be the winner. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. If your confused that's ok. It supposed to make sense all in the end. Everyone has a piece to this mystery and they will all come together and hopefully it will make sense. It did to me.**

Chapter 9

Naru filled Lin on everything. They brought the trunk back later that evening and hid it under Naru's bed. He and Lin discussed Mai and Gene and Peter in pictures together. Lin was also shocked that Mai had known Gene and Peter. Why hadn't she said anything. Mai may not have said much about her family, but for her not to say that she knew the person that Naru had been searching for all this time, the same person who appeared in her dreams to guide her. Why?

"I have a theory." Lin said. "What if Mai didn't tell us because she didn't know."

"I don't see your logic." Naru looked at Lin carefully.

"I mean she couldn't tell us because she couldn't remember. The human mind is very complex. If she saw what happened and it was horrifying maybe she just blocked it out of her mind. She didn't remember them at all or what happened."

"So we shouldn't tell her about her connection in hope that she could enlighten us?" Naru asked.

"I don't think so. If confronted with this it could trigger the memories that she wanted to suppress and have a severe effect of her mental health. If it was so bad that she had to forget. Think how bad it will be if she suddenly remembers at the wrong moment. She could harm herself. If she was close to Gene then how do you think seeing you will effect her?" Lin explained

Naru felt a little sick. What if Mai knew what had happened? She could be the answers to everything, but at what cost? Could he really be willing to sacrifice her sanity for knowledge about his brother's death? Naru would have to find out another way. He would read Gene's journals and see what answers they gave.

**Gene's POV (Past. This is the information that Naru would basically get from the journals, but instead it's written like its actually happening instead like a journal. I think it's more entertaining this way.)**

Gene had always loved legends and urban myths. He was a sucker for fairytales and happy endings. He was just a nice and caring guy all around. He had always heard stories involving the Suzushima's. A family that had powers beyond anyone's imagination, the family never confirmed this rumor.

Why would they? They had to keep up an appearance. They were very important in the business world. Gene had decided that he would do his thesis on them, the Suzushima family and their secrets.

He carefully researched the family members and discovered that there was only one left. A young girl was now the heiress of the entire Empire. Gene didn't have much on her. She was a guarded secret. He could only discover so much in England he would have to go to Japan. He could then get access to records and maybe interview the locals.

His parents were not in favor of him going alone. He told them he would take Peter with him. Peter was one of his most trusted friends and worked as his assistant. Peter loved to do research and filming. He hoped to someday be a filmmaker. He had already made a few small documentaries, but nothing major. He was only 16 years old like Gene and Oliver.

Oliver seemed to not like this idea the most. He didn't tell him not to go, but he seemed rather distant towards Gene since he had made his decision. They would be turning 17 soon. Gene would be leaving the next day. Gene walked into the study and saw his twin reading a book.

"Noll," he said to his brother. Noll turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

Noll raised and eyebrow. "Sorry for what? I don't recall you doing anything." He had turned back to his book.

"I did do something. I hurt. I'm leaving and I didn't even tell you that I was planning to or even discuss it with you first. I know this is hard, but I have to do this without you." He ran his hand through his hair and stood there awkwardly waiting for Noll to say something. Noll was pretending to ignore him. He always did that when he didn't want to show his emotions. "Look I'm going to be here for the week and for our birthday let's try and make the most of it. You know where to find me when you decide to stop ignoring me." Gene walked away. He smiled to himself. Noll was such a child.

It was the day of the birthday party and Martin and Luella had planned a party. Nothing too big, but they had their close friends and colleagues there. Gene pulled his brother aside. "Hey happy birthday baby brother!" he hooked his arm around Noll's neck. Noll grimaced. Gene knew he hated being called that and he especially hated it when Gene tried to rub his head with his fist.

"Why do you have to be so frustrating?" Noll yelled at his twin. Gene increased his grip and laughed.

"Because you wouldn't show any emotion otherwise. I swear you are like a robot sometimes. I made sure to tell everyone to piss you off at least five times a day. It's good to scream." Gene rubbed Noll's head harder.

Noll finally broke away and yelled "Aaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhh! You annoying dumbass!" he panted and stood facing Gene now.

"So now we have to talk. I want you to know why I'm doing this without you." Gene got serious. "You know I love you and that you're my best friend. We're twins and have done everything together since we were born, but that's not how life works. Sometimes we have to go our separate ways. We loose loved ones and in our line of work we have seen what that can do to people." He went on. Noll was looking him straight in the eyes. "I don't want to be the reason why you can't move on with your life. I want to be able to have us separate and be able to survive without the other. I know I can do it if I try, but I'm not sure about you. Without me who would be able to read you and force you to feel something? You don't want to get close to anyone and I don't want to be your excuse for becoming a miser."

"I don't get it. You are leaving because you don't want me to become a miser?" Noll looked at him with a scowl.

"That's not why I'm leaving that's why you can't come. I'm leaving because I feel this need to go there. It's strange it's like I'm supposed to do something important. I need to find her. I'm not sure why either, but I think I'm going to bring her back. I think that's what I'm supposed to do. Give her a family again. I always thought it would be cool to have a sister." He smiled at Noll who looked extremely confused.

"You still lost me, but I guess I'll just have to wait for you to tell me the whole story when you come back." Noll smiled at Gene. They made their way back to the party and enjoyed themselves.

"Ok let's get a picture of you guys in front of the jag." Martin told his sons.

Noll and Gene stood in front of the car. They began to wrestle. Gene put his brother in head lock as they both were laughing and smiling. Martin snapped the picture. It was a birthday that Gene would always remember.

The next day at the airport Noll and Gene had a moment alone. Gene turned to him and said "I hope you find her."

"Find who?"

"The one that fills that place in your heart and finally completes you." Gene smiled at him. Naru looked confused again. "Well don't worry then. I'll look for her for you too. Maybe this is why I have to go. I have to find my future sister in law." He laughed and got on the plane.

**In Japan **

Peter was driving the jeep this is parents had bought for them to use in Japan. He wasn't really sure about the driving laws in Japan, but oh well he was young he could handle a fine or night in a jail.

"We need to stop for supplies." Gene told Peter.

"Ok where do you suppose we do that at? We are in the middle of nowhere." He snapped. It was the lack of sleep and hunger that made him so irritable. They had been driving non stop and ran out of food. They made sure to have lots of cash and international credit cards.

"The town should be coming up soon. It says so on the map. See?" he pointed.

"Why can't we just use the GPS in the car? You got us lost about 5 times already!" Peter groaned.

"Because I don't trust them and this is more like camping. We're on an adventure." Gene said enthusiastically. Peter groaned again.

"I have been camping before many times in many places. It's ok to use a GPS. You know nothing about camping and yet you are in charge. Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you trust me and thought it would cool to go to Japan and shoot a documentary about her."

"We don't even know her name! How do you even know she's here?"

"I just know. Also I when I tried calling enough times they finally gave me to someone or said they were going on vacation for the summer at the summer house. So then I checked and found this place. I will know her when I see her." Gene was confident.

"Whatever, but if she is hot then I get to ask her out." Peter said

"What makes you think she would want to date you?" Gene asked.

"What makes you think she is going to want to become your little sister?" Peter retorted. "I bet she threatens to call the cops."

"TURN HERE!" Gene shouted as he reached over pointed left. Peter yelled and swerved as Genes arm stuck out in his face. He made the turn and they were in the town.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Peter was pissed.

"Come on lets go and get what we need." Gene got out of the car and began to walk down the road. Peter got out and followed him. It was a paved road with potholes and cracks. The buildings were old with pealing paint. The town's people glared at them and gave them dirty looks as they went about their business. They made their way to the general store and walked inside. Gene and Peter were about to do their shopping when a woman appeared from a back room. She was surprised to see them. Gene and Peter smiled and greeted her.

"Hello madam." Gene smiled friendly. Peter quickly took his ball cap off.

"Hello." And gave a slight bow and smiled. The woman glared at them and rushed back into the room. "Did we do something wrong?" Peter asked Gene. Gene shrugged. The woman came back with a man this time.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave." She told them.

"Are you closing? We just need a few things we've been traveling. We won't be long." Gene smiled again.

"No you misunderstand. We don't do business with outsiders. We don't want any trouble." The man told them.

"Excuse me." Peter walked up to the counter now. "We have been on the road and we are going to go camping. We plan to be here for awhile so get use to seeing us. We've got cash and you have the merchandise. We want to buy and you should want to sell." Peter was losing his temper. Gene had to step in.

"Look we don't want any trouble either. We just want to stock up and you are the only place around for miles." Gene was trying to be nice.

The store owners glared at them some more basically saying no way in hell.

"Gene go get the car and pull it up to the steps.' Peter told Gene. He did as he was told. He came back and got out and listened to the Peter's yelling. It then got quiet. There was shuffling going on inside. The man and two other teens appeared and began to load the jeep with supplies. When they had finished, Peter came out and bow back at the woman inside.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Peter got back in the driver seat and sped away. They made their way out of the town and into the wooded area. They drove across an old metal bridge that crossed part of the lake. Peter pulled off the road onto a dirt road and into the woods. They came to a clearing and park and set up camp.

**The next chapter is a continuation of Gene and Peter. Just to let you know. I hope you like it. Please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Ghost hunt. This chapter continues with Gene and Peter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Camping was not as fun as Gene had imagined. He hadn't actually bathed for so long. His hair was shaggy and he was starting to get a beard. He hated camp fire cooking. Peter was constantly telling him rules to follow when camping. He was tired of sleeping in the SUV, but it was either that or the tent that had a hole in it that caused them to get wet when it rained.

Everyday they got up and ate. They gathered their equipment and head out to the house. There was a fence around part of the property that Gene and Peter had to climb over. They had found a tall tree that was higher than the house. Peter made a ladder to climb up and a platform to sit in. they were covered enough so that no one would be able to see them. They could see most of her activities from here.

Every morning she got up and went into her bathroom the wash up. She would go back to her room and change and go down for breakfast. She ate by herself. Then she went to the music room and did her singing lessons. Next was cello lessons and then violin and finally piano.

She would go back and change then head to the yard where her gymnastics equipment was being set up. She would run through her routines. The bars, the beam, and a few flips and twists. She was pretty good. It would be lunch time, but she wasn't allowed to eat. They heard part of a conversation once.

"Oh come on! I won't eat too much just a little snack. I'm starving." She whined.

"You have gotten fat and need to stick to your strict diet!" The crabby woman would yell. Gene would feel bad and throw an apple. He was kind of far away from her so when he threw it, he put a lot of power to it. He ended up hitting her in the head. She staggered forward and whipped around to see what hit her and noticed the apple. She stared it and then looked up in the sky. She then ran off to the side of the house and ate it in secret.

Next were dance lessons. She had to do several types and this lasted for hours. When she was finally done, she emerged in her riding gear and head to the stable where she rode off into the woods.

She would come back later that evening shower, then eat dinner alone again, and then go to bed. This was her daily schedule. She didn't get a break. They had been watching her for a month now and she had not shown any hint of physic powers. Peter was getting frustrated. They both felt like stalkers, but finally came the day that they met her face to face.

"I tired of this. I thought you said she had powers?" Peter asked.

"She has to. Why else would I be here." Gene sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "She needs me." Gene got up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Peter asked as Gene made his way down the ladder.

"I'm going to get a closer look." He told him. Peter decided to come along. They were now behind the stable in a tree watching as she brushed her horse getting ready to ride. Gene crawled out on the branch. It broke and he fell to the ground.

Gene's fall had spooked her horse. It kicked her in the shoulder. She fell to the ground. Peter jumped down from the tree and ran to her completely ignoring Gene.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Peter asked her as he helped her up.

"Yeah I'm fine… Wait who are you? Where did you come from?" She pulled away from him. Gene got up then and hobbled over to them.

"I'm Gene." He groaned and held out his hand. Peter introduced himself too pushing Gene back down.

"And I'm Peter. Would you like to go out on a date with me?" He gave a charismatic smile that usually made girls turn to mush. She blushed a little and then got angry.

"Where did you come from? Why are you here?" she yelled. Gene decided to stay sitting on the ground. She was glaring down at him.

"Ok I'll tell you everything. I want to be your brother and take you home with me." He smiled at her. She backed away with a look on her face that said _this guy is crazy and I should back away slowly._ Peter decided to step in.

"We've been documenting you and hoped to study your family and their psychic abilities. You see we're from England and we are a part of this company." He handed her his business card. "Gene here has been fascinated by your family for a while. He decided to write his thesis on you guys, but found out that you're the only one left now. So we tried to get in contact and get to know more about you, but we got zip. No one wanted to talk to us so then Gene kept calling and asked for someone and they said you guys were going away for the summer and he did some investigating and found this place." Peter motioned towards the house in the distance. "We didn't even know your name. Gene said he had to find you because you needed him or something. So then we got lost and got scorned by the towns people and have been camping out in the woods." Peter finished.

"I'm going to call the cops!" she went to run.

"Please wait!" Gene said he was on his knees now. "I'm sorry, but we couldn't get in touch with you so we had to do this the sneaky way. We already feel like stalkers. Please don't call the cops. My brother will never let me hear the end of it." Gene begged.

She looked at him and smiled. She held out her hand to help Gene up. "I'm Mai Taniyama. I'm guessing it was you who threw me the apple?" Gene got up and laughed.

"Yeah, I felt bad. You looked so hungry"

"So you look like you could two could use a bath I was just about to go to my secret spot. Do you want to come?" she asked. They agreed. Gene rode with Mai and Peter rode on his own. She took them to a hot spring where they were able to bathe.

That was the beginning of their friendship. Mai told them that they could stay in one of the cabins. They had running water and electricity. She came back with them and cut their hair. She was pretty good at giving hair cuts.

"Can't have you guys look like bears. The locals might try to eat you then." She teased.

She told them about her guardian and about her parents dying. She explained her situation and how she had to take all these lessons. Gene told her about him and his twin and how they were orphans too and how they were adopted and moved to England.

Mai told them about her powers. She explain to them how she got these gut feelings about things. Sometimes she could even have visions from touching something or have a dream. She showed them a book that had been passed down in her family with spells and recipes. It even had a section pertaining to dream seeing. What each thing represent and such. Mai did several demonstrations for them. Peter was happy to finally be able to document something.

She and Peter taught him how to ride and they would explore the woods together. They were always taking pictures.

"This is my book. I want to remember all of my adventures and my friends." She told them one day.

Gene began to realize that Mai would be perfect for Noll. He teased her about marrying his brother and making him an uncle. Mai laughed.

"I thought you wanted your parents to adopt me?" Mai asked.

"Well if you don't marry Noll then they can adopt you. Either way you get to be my sister. Noll needs a stubborn person like you to piss him off." He laughed

"If you don't marry him then you can always marry me. I'll make you a film star!" Peter joked.

They were the three Musketeers. Gene and Mai felt like siblings. Peter never got his date. Mai did offer to cook dinner for both of them most nights. Sometimes they went into the barn and played music and danced or sometimes Mai would show off some of her tricks. They even went swimming in the pool or in the lake. The staff was nice since Madame accidentally broke her leg **(It was an accident, no one did anything to her)**. Mai didn't have to take her lessons which meant more time for fun. Everything was great until her guardian showed up with his brother.

* * *

**The next chapter is more of Gene, Mai, and Peter. Sorry this was short. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. This is still Gene. Hope you like it. Please review! Also tell me who you want to win the riding competition for the bonus chapter. Mai, Masako, Yasuhara, or John.

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Mai's guardian had arrived with his brother. She hated her guardian, but she hated his brother even more. He just a disturbing guy. He was very large and muscular, like a body builder. Mai told them that he had been in a psych ward for awhile. Her guardian did not allow them to come to the house. He tried to stop Mai from seeing Peter and Gene, but had failed.

"He keeps going to that cottage by the hot spring. I don't know what he does there, but I have this feeling that its horrible." Mai told them.

"When did he start going there?" Gene asked.

"The day after they returned." Mai told him.

"Has he ever been here before?" Peter asked her.

"Actually yeah, I think so." She thought about this "I remember hearing them talk about it. I think my grandfather was the one who put him in the psych ward. Tadashi told him not to draw attention to himself like before. Something about cleaning up after him was getting harder and he didn't want a scandal." Mai finished.

Peter and Gene decided to stakeout the Cottage. They rigged the camera and left. They continued to do this for a week and then reviewed the footage. Katsumi (the brother of Tadashi) carried a body bag into the door. Later blood curdling screams could be heard coming from the cottage. Katsumi then dragged the body out and cut it into pieces and took them to the swamp to dispose of them.

After further investigation, Gene and Peter found a list of missing women corresponding to the time before Katsumi was admitted to the hospital and to when he got out. They even found reports of mysterious disappearances of female patients and nurses from the institution. It was all too clear what was going on. This man was a monster.

"We have to do something!" Peter yelled.

"I know I'll tell Tadashi. He'll make him stop." Mai said.

"I think we should call the police. Katsumi should be locked away in a cell. Even then that probably wouldn't stop him." Gene said.

"You can't call the police, at least not around here. Tadashi has this whole town under him. If you want him to be put away you would have to go to someone in the city. Even then Tadashi would find a way to get him off." Mai explained. They decided to leave it to Mai.

She told her guardian that she suspected Katsumi was up to no good. She had to bring it up gently. She couldn't let him know that Gene and Peter had evidence. He might do something to them. He told her to forget everything and to not to get involved. She reported back to Gene and Peter. They would have to wait.

Katsumi began to show an interest Mai. She told them that he had been trying to talk to her more and more. When she was practicing, she would see him watching her. He would even brush against her.

"I can't take it anymore." Mai cried. "I can't stay there anymore. I have to get out here."

"Don't worry we'll take you back with us. I promise he won't hurt you as long as I'm around. I'll protect you." He reassured her. He and Peter had to leave for a little bit to make arrangements to leave. They told Mai to stay at the cabin. Mai agreed and they left. Unfortunately, when they returned she was gone.

Gene and Peter returned to find Mai was gone. They kept trying to call her and the house, but couldn't get through. Gene was afraid of what had happened. He stormed off and went to the house.

He stood outside the gates and yelled.

"Mai!" he continued to call her name. A voice on the intercom came on and told him to vacate the property immediately. He refused. Guards and the police came and took him away. He spent the night in jail.

In the morning, an officer came and told him he had a visitor and was being released. Gene sat up as Mai walked into view. She was in a turtle neck sweater. She looked dead. She was so pale and her face had no emotion. Her lips looked a little swollen. Gene instantly knew what had happened to Mai last night. He felt the anger bubble up inside of him.

"Mai," Gene whispered as he came out of his cell. She didn't meet his eyes. She just looked down at the ground. They walked outside the building. Gene grabbed her arm to stop her. She yelped in pain. "Mai.. please." She turned to face him now.

"He came and took me away. Where were you?" she said as tears rolled down her face. Gene could feel himself begin to cry.

"Mai, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried to her. "I made arrangements we can leave whenever. Tonight if you like."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you. I can't! Just leave me alone. You only made things worse. Just leave and don't come back!" She cried and ran off.

Gene couldn't move. He was so angry with himself. He had failed her. He had promised to protect her and he didn't. That monster got her. Gene wasn't sure what to do now. He just knew he couldn't leave her here. He had to help her some how. He would spend the rest of his life trying to make up for what he had done.

* * *

**A few weeks later. **

They stayed as long as they possibly could. They would have to return soon or risk being deported. They watched Mai and Katsumi. They could only do so much. They needed a plan. They couldn't afford to screw up. Mai's life was on the line.

"I want you to go to the next town and make arrangements." Gene told Peter.

"You don't plan to go up against him alone do you?" Peter asked.

"No. I can't get into the house. That's where she must be. We've been watching the house and she hasn't left it."

"Do you think she's still alive?" Peter asked.

"She has to be…." Gene whispered.

Peter went off as planned. Gene stayed to keep an eye on Mai. He was praying that she was still alive and that they wouldn't be too late. They were planning to take Mai away with them. They couldn't fight him on their own. They would need back up, but they had to get Mai out. Gene had to save her.

Why hadn't she left the house? A killer wouldn't change from his MO like this. He would want to victimize her in the cottage…. That's when it dawned on Gene.

The Cottage! He must have taken her there right after she had let him out of jail. Oh God! Gene realized that he must be holding her prisoner there or worse! He couldn't wait for Peter he had to act now.

* * *

**End of Gene, Peter and Mai. Because this is supposed to be the last entry before he died. It's not written like a journal because I thought it would sound better this way. Hope you liked it. Please review.**

**Also tell me who you want to win the riding competition for the bonus chapter. Mai, Masako, Yasuhara, or John. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. This is back to Naru now. I've almost finished writing this right now it should be about 19 chapters. IDK if i will make a sequal. I have another story that i want to keep going. So we'll see.**

**Chapter 12**

Naru was shaking now. Mai had been raped! That explained a lot. He understood it all now. When he had heard the voices by the swamp, it was the victims. Naru got very sick now as he remembered falling into the swamp and choking on the water. That's where the bodies had been dumped! He ran to the bathroom and began to vomit. **(He's only human) **He rested his head on the wall next to the toilet. His head was swimming with all kinds of thoughts now.

Lin had been very silent. As Naru ran to the bathroom he had picked up the journal and scanned the pages again. Naru came back now fully composed.

"So we at least know how he is connected to Mai." Lin said.

"It makes sense now." Naru whispered.

"It certainly does, but we still don't know how exactly he was murdered or what happened to Peter. We might never find out the full truth." Lin said.

"Mai was raped and tortured by this man. Gene had told her that he would protect her."

"That's why she reacted that way in the pool. It triggered a memory or the emotions she had towards that memory." Lin added.

"If he had abused her and tormented her the first night she wouldn't want to see Gene because of embarrassment, pride, and resentment. He probably told her that Gene had made things worse by showing up that night at the house to get her." Naru began to remember his vision of raping Mai. She had been whimpering about "he" promising to protect her. It must have been similar to what had happened to Mai. She was referring to Gene's promise.

"How do we go about this now? We can't confront Mai. The evidence is missing. It must have been destroyed to cover it all up." Lin said.

"Mai is a ticking time bomb. Eventually she will remember everything and who knows what will happen then." Naru continued "We could confront her. Maybe she might remember enough to help us."

"I'm against it." Lin stood up now. "I can't let you do that. We don't even know the full extent of what happened to her. We have hit a brick wall. We can't ask her because its better for her not to know and we can't ask Tadashi because he will deny it and take Mai away. Not only do we lose, but so does Mai. She will suffer more from the truth." Lin growled.

"You can't expect me to do nothing?" Naru got up now. "Gene was murdered! I have to find out the truth. I vowed I would! The ones responsible will be punished!"

"Even if it turns you into a murder?" Lin asked him.

"If I have to kill him then I will." Naru said darkly.

"I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about Mai!" He grabbed Naru by the shoulders.

"I don't plan to kill Mai!" he retorted.

"You may not plan to, but you will." Lin told him.

Naru was silent. He was confused.

"Tell me what do you think will happen if Mai remembers? The abuse, rape, and torture?"

Naru remained silent.

"She will loose it. She won't be the Mai you love anymore." Naru looked at him shocked. "You heard me. You love her stop denying it. She'll be broken."

"Mai is tougher than you think." Naru told him.

"I know she is. She is brave and self sacrificing. She would remember for you because she loves you too. If you asked her to try and remember even though it would hurt her. She would do without a second thought."

Naru didn't want to admit it. He was in love with Mai. He had been drawn to her from the moment her met her. Was like what Gene had said? Gene was drawn to her to. He told Naru that he would help him find the one that completes him. He had picked Mai for his brother.

"You'll lose her. You would be condemning her. Constantly being haunted by this, she could try to kill herself. Do you think she will want to look at you anymore? Every time she'll see you she will be reminded of Gene and how he is dead because he tried to rescue her. She will see you and feel like she had failed you because Gene is dead."

Naru broke away from Lin's hold and ran outside. The stars shone brightly in the dark sky. Naru walked around the yard. Was he willing to condemn Mai? Could he handle the consequences of exposing the truth? He could lose Mai no matter what. Tadashi had the power to take her away. Mai could fight all she wanted to, but he could find a way to make her go in the end.

Naru felt the warm breeze and closed his eyes. He could hear the piano playing. Mai must be awake. He made his way to that side of the house and sat under the windows making sure he couldn't be seen. He sat and listened to the beautiful music. Mai began to hum and sing softly. It was the most soothing sound he had ever heard.

He close his eyes and imagined the future. Mai and Naru dating and falling in love; working at SPR together. He saw himself proposing to her. He thought about how beautiful Mai would look in a wedding dress. Their wedding, Mai would probably pick lots of flowers. He could see her walking down the aisle. She wouldn't have anyone to give her away. Mai holding a pregnancy test. The two of them embracing over the results. Mai pregnant with his child and feeling his child move inside of her. Seeing her give birth. Mai singing to their baby, and kissing the scraped knees. Teaching their children how to play piano or how to ride. Going on vacations. Growing old with her and watching their grandchildren play in the front yard as they sat on the porch.

If Naru made the truth be know then he would lose her and these dreams would be lost too. He already lost his brother. He had sacrificed himself for Mai. So Naru could find the one that completes him. So he could have a future and give Mai a family.

Mai had already lost so much and suffered. She had been alone for so long. Yet she had been able to get through it and stay happy. Could he really make the woman he loved suffer even more?

So he would never really learn what had happened to Gene. He wouldn't be able to bring him back home and lay him to rest. Naru felt the tears run down his face and on to his hand. He realized that the music had stopped.

Small warm hands gently held his face. Naru opened his eyes and looked into those of Mai. She smiled reassuringly at him. Naru out his arms around her and held her tight. She stroked his hair and back.

"Mai." He pulled away and looked into her concerned gaze. "I love you."

She smiled at him "I love you too." They leaned in and their lips gently met. They began to kiss passionately. Naru move his hand up the back of her shirt and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. "I went too far."

"No, it wasn't that." She looked confused. "I just felt really strange then. I don't know why."

"So I leave for a few days and this is what happens!" Tadashi stood in front of them. They both glared at him. "Mai get back to your room this minute!"

Naru tightened his hold on Mai. "No Mai doesn't have to listen to you! We're going to get married and then you won't be able touch her ever again!" Mai was surprised by this.

'Wait did Naru just say he was going to marry me? When did he propose? Did I miss it? How can I be so stupid and not realize he was proposing to me.' Mai thought. She got caught up in the moment and decided to go with it. Naru looked like was going to kill Tadashi. She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her inside before anything else could happen.

They walked up the stairs and to Mai's door. Naru smiled at her and she smiled back. "I think marriage is rushing it, but I do love you. When we get back I'll let you take me to dinner and a movie and then maybe we can talk about another date." She giggled and kissed him before going inside and closing the door.

* * *

**Ok I didn't plan this part originally, but I figured I should put a cute romantic moment.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. Please excuse the bad grammar and etc. I swear its true about typing sometimes. Your mind is blank, but your figures keep going.**

**Please Review and tell me who you want to win. Mai, Yasuhara, Masako, or John.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

Tadashi was no where to be found in the morning. They all gathered in the dinning room for breakfast. No one had mentioned Gene since Naru confirmed that was why he was there.

"I was thinking it would be nice to go the hot spring and maybe while we're there we can check out the cottage." Mai told them.

Naru about dropped his fork when she said that. The cottage and the swamp were fresh in his mind. He couldn't let Mai go there. He couldn't let her remember.

"Cool. Are we going to ride there?" John asked.

"I'm in." Yasuhara said.

"It sounds like fun." Masako added.

"I'm game." said Monk.

"I could really use a good soak." Ayako answered.

"Ok great!" Mai had said. "Now lets talk about Gene. Does anyone have any theories?" she asked.

Naru felt panic. He had forgotten that she had offered to help and he had accepted. He had to think of something fast.

"Well from what you said if he was here wouldn't you remember?" Yasuhara asked.

"Yeah I know right? I always had this feeling that the answer to what happened was right here in front of me, but I can't figure it out."

"These trees give off a strange vibe. Its like they are warning us to stay away." Ayako told them.

"Maybe we shouldn't mess with this then." Monk added.

"No, we have to. If he is here we have to find him." Mai said. "Masako have you felt anything?" Mai asked.

"Not much, but I haven't been to the cottage yet so maybe I'll pick something up there."

Naru had to stop this, he told himself to say something to make them change their minds. He couldn't do it. Lin was looking at him, waiting for Naru to say something. He also knew it was impossible now. There was no turning back.

They rode down the path and to the swamp. Masako stiffened. She let out a cry and almost fell off her horse. Yasuhara caught her in time.

"I can hear them. They're screaming! He killed them all! I can smell them." Masako cried.

"Who was it? Who killed who?" Mai asked.

"They are all women. He took them there and killed them." She pointed to the cottage "He threw their body parts in the swamp. His name is Katsumi." Masako uttered his name. Mai stiffened. She looked intent now as she turned her horse and rode to the cottage. They followed after her calling to her. She jumped from her horse and ran to the door. She pushed and it opened.

They walked into the room. It was small with an old table and one chair. Mai looked around. "There has to be more. If this is where he killed them here, there should be a sign of it." She was angry. Someone had used her beloved woods to cover their crimes. She was going to find out the truth once and for all.

They split up and searched the room. Monk called them over to under the table. There was a trapdoor. Monk pulled it open.

"Mai did you know this was done here?" Monk asked her. She shook her head.

A stench rose up from the black abyss that lay below. The team carefully made their way done the stone steps. Monk shone his flashlight around. It didn't do much help.

"Hey I think I found a switch." Yasuhara called out. He had been feeling along the wall. He flipped the large Frankenstein looking switch. There was a pop and sparks. The lights came on one by one exposing the horror that lay before them.

The room was large and vast. In one corner lay an operating table with a dark substance dried on it. They could only assume it was blood. The stains matched those on stone the floor and walls. On one side was a stainless steel counter. Laid out on it were tools, needles, and bottles of drugs. The sink, upon further investigation, had the same blood stains. Masako fainted. Yasuhara and Ayako helped her outside.

"I think we should all get out here. This place is making me sick…." Monk said. He looked over at Mai and noticed her gazing about the room. She walked down a narrow hallway no one had noticed. It had been in the shadows. The rest of the team followed her.

This room was even more horrifying. One wall was covered in pictures of various women screaming and crying in pain. There was a video camera set up facing a corner. In the corner were chains and shackles. There were bloodstains all over this area.

Mai made way over to the pictures. She pulled one off the wall and stared at. She began to shake and let of dry sobs. The team scrambled and looked the picture she held.

"Oh God!" screamed Monk. They looked at the lower half of the wall. Like the one Mai held in her hand, they were all pictures of her being abused.

*Mai's screams*

**Mai's memories (M rated)**

She had met them that summer. They told her that they wanted to document her and she let them. Gene and Peter became her best friends. She cooked for them and cut their hair. She let them stay in the one of the cabins and even taught Gene how to ride a horse.

Gene and Peter told her about England and their lives and she told them about hers. She had been having so much fun. Everything was great. Madame had to cancel her lesson because she broke her leg; Tadashi was nowhere to be found, probably away on business. To top it all off, she had friends to hangout with. Her only companions were her horses.

Of course all good things must come to an end. Tadashi came back and brought Katsumi with him. His brother that had been in a metal institute for several years. Katsumi gave her a hungry look every time he was near her. That's how it began.

Then he started to brush up against her. He would make her hug him and not let her go. She was taking a bath once and had gotten out of the tub when she noticed Katsumi was standing there staring at her. He watched her all the time. She could feel his eyes follow her. She hated him. If he wasn't tormenting her, he was in the cottage. Gene and Peter discovered his secret. It was all too clear why her grandfather had him put away and what Tadashi meant about cleaning up his messes.

She had tried to tell Tadashi. She hoped that maybe he could do something. Instead he told her to forget everything and to keep her mouth shut. She no longer felt safe. Gene and Peter promised that they would take her away. Gene promise to protect her, but he had failed.

They left that evening to make arrangements. They told her to stay at the cabin till they returned. She was washing dishes when a arm came out of nowhere and grabbed her around her waist. He breathed down her neck and licked her face. She screamed and tried to run, but he was too strong. He pulled her to the bathroom and filled the tub and turned on the shower. She struggled with him, but failed as he ripped her clothes off and pushed her into the water.

He kissed her hard and pushed her under the water. She clawed and struggled for air. Every time her head broke the surface, she gasped for air and then was pushed back down. She could feel him thrust his penis inside of her. It hurt so much. He continued to rape and beat her. When he was finished, he dragged her back to the house by her hair.

"You aren't leaving! I'll never let you leave." He growled at her. She cried and screamed.

She had heard Gene that night at the gates yelling for her. She was huddled on the floor of her bedroom whimpering. She rocked herself back and forth.

The next day she went to let Gene out of jail. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to speak to him. She wanted him to go away. He broke his promise to her.

Mai tried to escape from Katsumi. She would get up early and ride her horse to the host spring. She felt like maybe somehow that would help her feel clean again. She stood there and brushed Ichigo and hummed. That's when Katsumi showed up.

He raped and beat her again. It was worse this time than it had been before.

"You thought I wouldn't notice them spying on me?" he told her.

"He said he would protect me. He said I would be safe." She cried.

"He can't protect you from me. You just learned that the hard way" he zipped up his pants. "I'll make sure you can't ever leave." He grabbed her hair and dragged her to the cottage and down the stone steps.

He chained her to the wall naked and that's where she stayed. Every day at various hours he beat and raped her. She shivered in the cold damp cellar prison. He video taped her all the time.

She lived in her own waste. He found different ways to torture her. He would starve her and only give her water every other day. He made her eat her food on the filthy ground. Mai lost track of how long she was down there. She had lost all feeling. The last thing she remembers was Gene calling to her and then she remembers screaming and an explosion.

* * *

**So i hope you guys are still reading. I'm always excited to see reviews and that people are adding this to their faves and the story alert. I think my mom is starting to get a little concerned because i tend to look comatose when I'm writing. I sure you all understand that and when your on a roll you forget to eat sometimes or you just postpone it till you finish your chapter. **

**Please Review and tell me who you want to win. Mai, Yasuhara, Masako, or John.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. I hope you guys are really liking the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 **

Mai began to scream and cry. She pulled at her hair and clawed at herself. The group tried restrain her. They got her outside of that hell hole where she seemed to calm down. She collapsed onto her knees and held herself and gasped for air.

"Mai…." Masako asked worriedly.

"Is she going to be alright?" Monk asked sounding panicky. Ayako had her arm around Mai was telling her to breath deeply.

"She's going to need help. She seems to be calming down now…" Ayako said.

Naru had been hovering. He didn't know what to do. He had been afraid of this happening, but he was also hoping that maybe she could shed some light on what they were missing. Mai looked up at him now. Her face slowly changed to a look of despair. She slowly got up.

"Gene…. Peter…" she whispered. "No no not Gene! Gene, I'm coming!" She began running.

"Mai!" Naru and the others called out to her. They ran after her. They couldn't follow with the horses because she was running throw the brush.

Mai's thought were jumbled. She had one intent and that was to get Gene. She had to save him. She had to find him. Things began to come back. She knew where to look. She had known all along.

The group lost sight of her and stopped. "Where is she going?" Monk said breathlessly.

"She must be looking for Gene, but where?" Ayako said.

"We have to get to her now! I know where she's going!" Yasuhara began to run again. "Get the horse and meet me at the bridge!" he called back to them.

They ran back to the horses and galloped full force to the bridge that crossed the lake. Gene's body had to be in the lake.

They rode to the path that went up to the bridge. Naru jumped off his horse and ran up the path right after Yasuhara. Sure enough Mai was where he had said.

She stood on the railing looking down into the water. Like in Naru's dream she held onto the metal support beam. She called out to Gene. "I'm coming! Don't worry, I'll get you out!"

"Mai, Gene is dead! You can't save him!" Naru yelled at her.

"No don't say that!" She cried and then she jumped.

"Mai!" Naru screamed along with everyone else. He went to jump after her, but Yasuhara stopped him.

"Don't be stupid! We can go in down there!" he pointed to the shore. The men ran down to the banks and into the water.

**Mai**

Mai jumped into the water. It was so dark and cold. She felt her body submerge. She bobbed back to the surface before going back down. She swam down and opened her eyes. Everything was black. The murky water prevented any visuals, but Mai didn't need her sight to know where to go.

She went back to the surface for air and dove back down. She made her way to the bottom. She reached out her hands. She could see it now. The car. Its rusted body sat there and inside was Gene's body. 'I'm coming Gene! I'm coming to get you! Hold on a little longer!' she swam closer.

She pulled on the door. It didn't budge. She pulled harder and harder. The door was locked or rusted shut and she didn't have to the strength to open it. She pounded on the windows with all her force. She picked up a rock and banged it against the glass. She made a hole. She used her fingers to make it bigger. She didn't notice that her hands were a mess now. She reached her arm in scraping it on the glass and tried to pull the lock.

She broke the window and swam in. To Mai Gene's body looked as it did when he was still alive. She struggled to pull him from the back seat. She remembered her knife and cute the seat belt. She then cut a hole in the roof of the convertible. She paid no attention to the other body in the car. It was Katsumi's and he wasn't going to let her slip away from him again.

He reached and grabbed her leg and pulled her down. She struggled against him. He smiled at her maliciously. She was running out of air. She broke free and swam up, but his arms grabbed her and pulled her back. They were above the car. She couldn't escape from him. Everything went black.

**Naru**

He and the other men went into the water. He swam to her as she resurface and then dove back down. He tried to follow her, but the water was so murky that he couldn't see her.

Naru resurfaced for air. "Did you see her?" he called to the others.

"No, she has to be around here!" Lin called back.

Naru dove back down and made his way to the bottom. He used his flashlight and looked around. He saw the car. He gasped. Mai had crawled in and was making a hole in the roof. She was trying to pull Gene's decomposed body out.

He saw the other decomposed body come to life and grab her. He saw her break free and was captured again. He swam to her defense. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he knew it was real.

Mai had quit struggling. Katsumi suddenly let go of her as Gene appeared and gabbed a hold of him and pulled him back down to the car. Gene was stronger this time and forced Katsumi back down into the car where many arms and hands appeared to claim Katsumi.

Gene pushed Mai's body to Naru and smiled. He pushed his brother forward before returning to the car.

Naru broke the surface and gasped for air. He held Mai up. The others swam to him. Together they made their way to the shore.

He laid Mai down and began to give Mai CPR. He breathed into her mouth twice and did chest compressions and repeated. "Come on Mai! Don't you dare give up. You can't leave me now." He breathed into her again. "Remember you said I could take you out on a date when we got back." Naru's voice cracked. Lin pushed him out of the way and took over.

"Come on Mai. Breathe." Masako cried. Yasuhara had his arms wrapped around her.

"Please just wake up!" Monk sobbed.

John was saying prayers and Ayako was checking for Mai's pulse. Mai had been unresponsive for 15 minutes. Ayako shook her head and Lin stopped. "It too late."

"No it's not." Naru grabbed Mai's body by shoulders and shook her. "Please don't do this too me. I can't loose you!" he cried to her.

Mai began to cough up the water and breathe. The color began to return to her. Her eyes fluttered and she moaned and whimpered.

They took her back to the house and put her to bed.

* * *

**Please Review. And who d you want to win the competition? Mai, Masako, Yasuhara, or John? John is in the lead now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. Tell me who you want to win the competition Mai, Yasuhara, Masako, or John. Please Review.

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

Mai lay in her bed. Ayako had sedated her. Mai was going to need all of their support to get through this. She was strong and they knew she would fight. They hovered around outside her door. Ayako had ordered them all out. The door opened and Ayako joined them.

"How is she?" Monk asked.

"She's still sleeping; she won't wake up for awhile." Ayako told them.

"I can't imagine what it could have been like to have been raped and tortured like that." Masako said quietly.

"I think you need to explain everything now!" Yasuhara growled at Naru. They were all angry right now, but Yasuhara was directing his at Naru. Naru looked up at him. He had been sitting on the floor and staring at his hands in he lap.

"Fine. You all know why I wanted to come here. I was looking for Gene and Peter. In the barn we found a album that Mai had made with pictures of her and Gene and Peter. " Naru explained.

"You mean she knew them?" John asked.

"If she knew them then why didn't she say so?" Monk asked.

"Because she couldn't remember them. She forced herself to forget or simply was so traumatized that she blocked it all. Gene's body was down there along with Katsumi's. He was Tadashi's brother. He was the one who was abusing Mai and killed all those women." Naru went on. "I found Gene and Peter's equipment in the barn also. Gene kept a journal and it explained a lot."

"I'm still confused." Masako said. Lin took over now.

"Gene and Peter wanted to make a documentary about the Suzushima's who had been rumored to possess psychic abilities. He and Peter came to Japan. Gene had other reasons besides the documentary. He said he felt this pull towards Mai and that he had to help her some how. Of course he did not know her name at the time. When they finally met they all became close friends. Tadashi and Katsumi showed up and Katsumi went on a killing spree. They learned of this and tried whatever actions they could to stop it. Tadashi told Mai to forget about it all. He had been covering up the crimes of his brother for a long time. They attempted to take Mai away with them, but Katsumi had other plans. He took Mai and raped her. Gene went to get her, but was thrown in jail. Mai came to let him out the next day and Gene found out what had happened. She told him to leave and that she didn't want to see him again. Gene had Peter leave and make arrangements in the next town. They were planning to get Mai out of there. Gene realized why they hadn't seen Mai leave the house. Katsumi was holding her prisoner in the cottage."

"So when Mai was down there…." John began to say.

"and she saw that place and those pictures of her…." Monk tried to say.

"She remembered or at least bits and pieces, enough to make her aware of what had happened." Naru finished for them. "Gene's and Katsumi's bodies were placed in a car that must have been dumped in the lake. As to how and why that still is not known." Footsteps came up the stairs. Tadashi appeared.

"What the hell is going on here?" he yelled at them.

"You bastard!" Monk yelled and punched him in the face. He then grabbed him by collar and pinned him to the wall. "I'm going to make you pay for what happened to Mai!" he growled.

"Monk! Please stop! He could throw you in jail!" Ayako yelled.

"I'd be worth it!" he growled in response.

"As much as I hate to break this up, but I need that man alive to fill in the rest of the missing pieces." Naru said coldly. Monk reluctantly let go of Tadashi. He and the others surrounded Tadashi so he could not escape. "Now talk! I want some answers!" Naru yelled.

Tadashi seemed to look afraid of them. He cleared his throat and fiddled with his tie. "So I assume you know most of it by now."

"Gene went to the cottage to rescue Mai. What happened after that?" Naru asked in his cold voice.

"I was away for business again during most of this. Katsumi had raped Mai and eventually took her to the cottage cellar. She had been down there for sometime and that boy found out. He went there when Katsumi had left and found Mai…"

* * *

**Gene and Mai**

He ran as fast as he could to that place. He knew that she was there. He just hoped to god that she was still alive. He watched as Katsumi left. Gene entered the structure. He had never been in it before. They had never summed up the courage to see the horrors within.

It was just plain room with a table and a chair. He knew that she was here. He searched for a secret or something that would lead him to Mai. Under the table was a trap door. He made his way down the stone steps. The putrid smell grew stronger.

"Mai!" he shouted her name. No response came. He continued to call out to her. He finally found her in another room chained naked in the corner.

"Mai…." He bent down to her. She appeared unresponsive. She was breathing and her eyes were open, but she was dead inside. Gene looked for something to unlock the cuffs around her wrists. He found the a small metal stick and picked the locks.

Mai did not notice. Her body was bruised and broken along with her spirit. Gene was so angry. He would kill that man and himself for allowing this to happen. As much as he blamed Katsumi, he would always blame himself.

He wrapped his coat around Mai. It was raining outside. He carried her back to the cabin and placed her in the shower where he bathed her. He dried her hair and clothed her. She had been keeping some of her clothes there in case they were to suddenly leave. He put her on the couch and turned on the TV.

Gene paced the room as he tried to call Peter. "Damn it!" every time he couldn't get through. Mai was still comatose. Gene finally got a hold of Peter.

"Hello?" Peter answered.

"I got Mai! It's a long story and we don't have time for that. How soon can you get here?" Gene asked.

"Not very soon I'm afraid. It takes about a day to drive there. I can leave now and be there tomorrow." Peter said anxiously.

"That's not good enough. Very soon Katsumi is going to notice that she is gone and he is going to come looking. We have to leave now!" Gene responded.

"Ok. Keep your cell with you. You can't stay there so try to hitch hike your way and then I will meet you somewhere or hide in the woods till I get there. That's the best we can do. If I don't hear from you by morning I will come straight there look for you guys, but if you hitch hike make sure to keep me posted."

"Will do." Gene told him.

"Just be careful." Peter said.

"You too." Gene hung up and looked outside. The rain had stopped. He picked Mai up and carried her. He had gotten her to ride piggy back on him and had actually made pretty good progress. They were about a mile out of the town. Gene needed to take a break. He hadn't seen a car the whole time. He set Mai down by a tree.

"We going to take a little break now and then keep going." He said reassuringly. He had kept talking to her the entire time in an attempt to get Mai out of her comatose state and make her feel safe and calm.

Mai actually looked at him this time. She didn't show any emotion, but it was a start. Gene made his way over to the road. He saw a car and waved to them. The car acted like it was slowing down, but then suddenly sped up and ran Gene down.

Katsumi got out of the red convertible and looked at Gene's mangled body. He spit on him and kicked him. He then made his way over to where Mai sat.

"So you two thought you could run away. Oh how wrong you were." He said as he walked over to her. Mai got up from her spot. He laughed at her and grabbed her head and forced her to look at Gene's corpse. "You see what happens? You made me do that." He then kissed her hard on the mouth.

At that moment Mai snapped. She let out a blood curdling scream and her body began to glow. Katsumi's body quivered and began to shake violently. Blood poured from his eyes and mouth. He reached out a hand to grab her and she screamed and again. This time the lighting shot out from her striking the trees, the ground, and Katsumi. Mai collapsed on the ground and began to whimper and cry.

Tadashi came with some of his men. They took Mai away and cleaned up the scene. He placed both bodies in the car and dumped it in the lake.

**Back to the present.**

"Mai woke up the next day like nothing had happened. She did not remember Katsumi, Peter, or Gene." He told them.

"What happened to Peter?" Naru asked.

"He came back and started to look for them. He threatened to call the embassy and report everything. I had him locked away in a mental institution. He should be still alive."

"You had better hope so." Lin said darkly.

"The police will be here in the morning and you had better be prepared to give them the truth. You will be going away for a long time." Naru told him as Monk and Lin took him by the arms and locked him in his room.

They took turns checking on Mai. It was around 4:00 in the morning when Naru noticed Mai stir. She opened her eyes and saw him.

"Naru… " she said softly.

"I'm here, Mai." He held a glass of water to her mouth and she sipped it through the straw.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"About what?" he asked her.

"It's my fault that Gene died. Katsumi killed him because of me." Mai said.

"Mai, it's not your fault. Gene made the decision to go after you. He knew it was dangerous and that he could die. He had to go and save you. I understand why he did it and I'm thankful he did."

"That's why he never moved on and was in my dreams guiding me." Mai said

"He said he would spend all eternity trying to make up for failing you. He felt responsible." Naru said

"It wasn't his fault. I don't blame him or Peter for what happened to me. I wish I could have saved Gene the way he saved me…" Mai trailed off. She sounded so weak the whole time.

"Mai, there was nothing that could have been done. It was a miracle that you didn't die. You can't even begin to imagine the lives that you did save when you killed Katsumi. He would have continued to kill."

"You saw him too right?" Mai's eyes closed. She was fighting to stay awake.

"Saw who?" he asked her.

"Gene, when he saved us from Katsumi in the water…." She said. How could Naru forget?

"Yes Mai I saw him." He told her.

"Good, so I'm not completely crazy." She said before she passed out. Naru smiled. Mai was still Mai. She was able to make a joke even though she had just been through hell. Things were going to be hard, but he knew she would make it.

* * *

**Ok I hoped you liked it. I had originally planned for Peter to be dead, but had a change of heart. Please Review.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Ghost Hunt.** **Please Review.

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 **

The police came the next day. Mai was awake and alert. Ayako and Monk stayed by her side as she told the police everything. Tadashi was taken away in handcuffs. He was going to be charged with a whole slue of charges from accessory to murder and kidnapping.

The rest of the group stood outside the cottage. Tadashi had shown the police where he had disposed of Gene and Katsumi's bodies. They would be sending in a team of divers as soon as they finished with the cottage. Tadashi admitted that he didn't tamper with the anything down there because he was too afraid to go down there.

Luella and Martin were flying to Japan. Madoka would be meeting them and then they would take care of Peter. Naru and Lin were going to remain there until Gene's body was recovered and then they would all head back to England to lay him to rest.

"We have a big job to do here. We won't be able to get to the car till after the bodies from the swamp are recovered." The officer told them.

"What's going to happen once you finish there?" Naru asked.

"We'll have to bring special equipment to get the car out. So that may take a few days." The officer in charge explained.

"What's going to happen to Mai?" John asked.

"She will have to be taken into custody. She is a witness and must receive special care. This is the part that I dislike the most about these kinds of crimes. The poor kids involved get put through more hell." He answered.

"What do you mean?" Masako asked. "You can't take her away. She needs us more than ever now!"

"She is an orphan her legal guardian is being taken into custody. She is a ward now. She will also have to testify in court and recount everything that has happened many times." The officer continued. "I don't like how the system does things, but we have to follow it. For the time being she is allowed to stay here, but until the courts figure this out she is still a ward."

* * *

**A few days later…**

They brought in the equipment needed to recover the car. The SPR team stood on the shore and watched. Mai had been ordered by the judge to be present. No one knew how she would react to seeing the car again. She had to verify that it was in fact the car used in the murder of Gene and identify the remains of Katsumi because Tadashi was now in police custody in Tokyo.

"They seem to have hooked the crane up to the car now. I guess they will extract the bodies from it once they have it on land." Yasuhara said.

"Say their names." Mai said staring out at the water.

"What do you mean?" Ayako asked Mai. She and Monk had her protectively in between them.

"Don't just say the bodies. Say Katsumi and Gene. Everyone deserves that." She said. Naru had been very quiet he and Mai hadn't spoken since that time she had woken up. She had been sleeping a lot more. The strain was physically taking its toll. Mentally and emotionally she was putting up a front, to keep the others from all worrying about her too much. Ayako had taken to sleeping in the same room as Mai. They were afraid leave her alone. They could hear her at night screaming and crying from her nightmares.

The divers signaled and the crane lifted the car out of the water. Mai let out a small whimper and Monk and Ayako held her tighter.

"Miss Taniyama, we need you to come and verify this now." An officer came over to them.

"But they haven't even taken the bod- I mean Gene and Katsumi out. Can't it wait till then?" Monk asked. The officer nodded and left.

Mai was led to the car after the bodies had been removed. They asked her to recount what happened that night again and then to verify that this was the car. They could hear the strain in her voice as she repeated how Gene died and how Katsumi had been struck by lightening. Tadashi may have been a horrible guardian, but he was at least willing to claim that his brother had been killed by lighting. They didn't need more questions and attention focused on Mai.

"That's the car." Mai said. They led her to the area where the bodies were laid. They lifted the sheet and asked Mai if she could identify the body. She nodded and began to tear up. They were about the take the bodies away when Mai spoke up. "Please wait. I want to say goodbye and thank you to Gene." They technicians stopped and Mai walked over to the body. "Could you guys give me a minute alone?' they rest of the team moved away, but they were still watching her.

Mai began to speak. "Hey Gene, I guess it's been awhile since we've seen each other in the physical world…. I sorry I was so mean back then when I got you out of jail. I was so confused; I didn't know what to think. I probably would be dead by now if it hadn't been for you. I was dead on the inside, but you kept talking to me and telling me everything was going to be okay and I started to come back. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I'll always have those great memories of you, me, and Peter. Thank you for finding me." She pulled back the sheet and looked at his body. Naru watched as Mai began to break down and collapse.

He realized that she was stronger and braver than him. She had had the courage to look at the man who had tortured her and then to look at what had become of Gene. Naru had to have Lin make the identification. He couldn't sum up the courage to look.

Ayako and Monk were taking Mai away now. He watched as they load up the bodies in the coroner's van and drive off. He would be leaving soon to meet up with his parents, Peter, and Madoka. He wondered what would happen to Mai.

* * *

**Meeting up with his Parents.**

They had been renting a house near in Tokyo. They had recovered Peter from the mental institution he had been a prisoner at. He had already known Gene was dead when he had tried to find him and Mai. He wanted to talk to her, but told that might not a great idea.

"So Noll or Naru… Is she ok?" Peter asked about Mai.

"I don't know." Naru didn't know anything regarding Mai. He had been told that Mai was going a care facility to start treatment. Other than that he didn't know anything. There wouldn't be a murder trial because the murder was dead and Tadashi had already plead guilty and would be awaiting sentencing. Naru was not allowed to be present.

"So she had been working for you and didn't even remember what had happened?" Peter asked another question.

"I guess so." He replied. He didn't want to talk about this.

"Oliver. Peter. We will be leaving in a few days. We had to make the necessary arrangements for bringing Gene back." Martin told them. Luella came in now and was reading a paper. "What do you have there?"

"This is an article about what happened. I guess the story broke last night at the sentencing. There was a service for the women victims. It says…

_The most gruesome story to ever come about. Katsumi Kei was the responsible party for the disappearance of over 30 women within the past 10 years. He first began with … _

_ A group of teens, Mai Taniyama, Peter Lukes, and Gene Davis, discovered what was happening. The only surviving victim, Mai Taniyama, reported the activity to guardian, the brother of Kei. Tadashi Kei was the one responsible for covering up the crimes. He told his ward to forget about what she had seen. Katsumi turned his attention on the young girl. He began to sexually harass her. She and her friends planned their escape. One night while staying alone at the cabin where her friends, Peter and Gene, were staying. Katsumi Kei snuck in and sexually assaulted her. He dragged her to the bathroom where he raped and held her head under water. Later when the friends returned, they discovered that she was gone. Gene went to the house and was arrested for trespassing. After Miss Taniyama bailed him out, she was taken by Katsumi Kei to his torture chamber and held prisoner. She remained there for almost a month receiving the harshest and most brutal treatment. He taped all of his actions towards Miss Taniyama and the other victims. Gene and Peter should be called heroes. Gene and Peter remained in Japan and planned to help Miss Taniyama. Gene found Miss Taniyama chained and took her away. He began to hitchhike his way to the next town carrying Miss Taniyama. Katsumi Kei in his car struck the young man down, killing him. He would have taken her back to his chamber if he hadn't been killed by lightening. Due to the traumatizing events Miss Taniyama forgot the entire ordeal. Tadashi Kei covered up the crime by dumping the car with the two bodies in the lake. When Peter returned to look for his friends, he confronted Mr. Kei, and then was imprisoned in a mental institute. The crimes were not discovered till Miss Taniyama and her guest went to explore the old cottage. As they made the horrible discovery, Miss Taniyama remembered what had happened. Mr. Kei pleaded guilty and was sentenced to 50 years for his part. Miss Taniyama was taken to a psychiatric facility to receive treatment. Another hearing will be held to appoint a new guardian for her till then she will remain at the facility. Once the bodies were recovered the family members of the victims, held a service…_

"That's about all that it says." Luella put down the paper. "That poor girl. I already asked if we could take her with us and adopt her, but that was out of the question. Apparently, it would be too much for her. She already feels guilt about what happened. I wish I could meet her…" Luella said softly.

"She really a great girl, I wish I could talk to her again too." Peter said. Luella hugged him.

"Thank god you're alright. We're so lucky that you and Mai survived." She said.

Naru walked away. He kept thinking about Mai. How she was doing? Where she was? Would he ever see her again? He had found his brother, but lost Mai in the process. He had realized how much she meant to him and that she had felt the same. If they ever met again would she still care about him? Could they still have a future? Naru knew that possibility of that was slim to nothing.

* * *

**Please Review. I hope you guys like the story. I was originally going to kill Peter too, but I for some reason thought that I couldn't do that. It would be too sad. Someone had to live. I got really attached to his character so I kept him alive. I technically didn't kill Gene because he was already dead and I couldn't keep him alive. Even though I wish I could have. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. Ok so i hope you guys like this. There should be about two more chapter. Chapter 18 ends the plot and 19 is the bonus chapter/story.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

The returned to England after being in Japan for about a month. There had been a lot of legal matters and red tape that they had to go through. It was a cloudy day. They were all inside the church for Gene's funeral. Naru sat there not even listening to the words being spoken.

His thoughts kept going back to Mai. He always thought about her. He had no contact with her. He knew nothing and it was starting to eat away at him. How was she doing now? She must have a new guardian. Naru wondered who it was. He hoped it was someone who she could trust and depend on. She needed stability. He kept think about the days in the office..

_"Mai, tea." He would say to her._

_ "Coming right up!" she would reply happily and smile._

_ "Your getting smarter everyday." He would make fun of her._

_ "You jerk!" she would get angry and yell._

Naru found himself smiling as he thought about those times together. When he would walk down the street he would see someone who looked like Mai. He would mistake them for her and run after them only to be disappointed. He had though about calling the other SPR members, but they were not exactly happy with him when he left.

Yasuhara had channeled all his anger at him. They were all upset about what happened to Mai and that Naru knew and didn't tell them. He had broken their trust. He had lost their respect. He was surprised by how much they all meant to him. He had always thought they were annoying and yet now he also remembered all the times together.

_"So what are we going to do today? I hope you plan to horse around!" Yasuhara said. Everyone tried very hard to keep their laughter in. Of course they had learned about what had happened to Naru. Not the full details, but it wasn't hard to see that Naru had pissed off the horse and got bucked. Mai told them that he had fallen in the swamp and that he probably felt sick from that and the heat. _

_ Naru scowled and slammed his cup back down on the table. Even though he had known this was going to happen, was not going to sit there and take it. Everyone quit laughing. _

_ "Well today I thought we could go swimming and then I could show you the lake and the town." She told them. They got their swim suits on and went to the pool. _

_ "Cannonball!" shouted Monk as he jumped in. He splashed them all. Ayako was laying out on a lounge chair. She shrieked and waved her fist at Monk. _

_ "Right behind you!" Mai shouted as she jumped in after him. _

_ "Tarzan style!" Yasuhara picked up Masako and jumped in. She screamed and then started to laugh. Naru and Lin were also sitting by the pool. Lin was reading a book and Naru reading a file. _

_ "Hey Naru, Lin, Why don't you guys get in?" John shouted. _

_ "I'd prefer not to." was all Naru said which was more than Lin who said nothing. _

_ "Ok it's time for chicken fights!" Monk declared. "John you are the judge. Mai will be on my team and Yasu and Masako are the other team."_

He remembered how Yasuhara and Mai danced that day in the barn and how Yasuhara would sing along. He had always refused to join in their fun and had always been so cold them, yet they still stood by him.

They mourners made their way to the cemetery. The service continued as they sat in the folding chairs. The mourners lined up and paid their final respects before heading back to the cars. Naru stayed behind his parents went off to talk with the rest of the group. Naru looked around and noticed Peter talking to a girl. She looked like Mai. Naru was doing it again.

Wait a minute he thought. He looked around and saw Monk and Ayako talking to Lin and Madoka in the distance. Masako, Yasuhara, and John joined Peter and the girl. That meant that the girl could very well be Mai. She hugged Peter and then turned to look right at Naru. Naru felt his heart quicken. It was Mai. She was walking towards him now.

"Hey, Naru." She said and smiled at him.

"Mai you're here?" Naru was surprised.

"Yup flew out two days ago. I don't know how you guys can stand the rain." She joked with him. She was still Mai.

"How are you?" he asked her. He was having trouble finding the right words.

"I'm better. Its been a little rough, but I was released into the custody of my two new guardians." She pointed to Monk and Ayako. "They told my trustee that they loved me like I was their own and that I needed them more than ever now."

"And he just let them take you?" Naru asked.

"Well no. I told him that I don't really trust as easily as I use to and that I have my full trust in them and that I did need them. He said ok and now we getting a new apartment in my building for all of us. I even got a puppy now." She pulled out her cell and showed him a picture of the little white fuzz ball.

"So how have Snook and Sparky adapted to that?" he asked.

"Hmm well Sparky likes to play with him and Snook just sits there and could care less." She laughed and Naru found himself smirking as he imagined the cats and the puppy.

"I have had a lot of time to think about everything." She said quietly. "I lost my parents when I was young. You would think that I would be angry about it, but I'm not. I miss them, but if I hadn't had lost them I wouldn't have found you guys. Maybe the bad things wouldn't have happened, but I can't imagine my life without all of you. That is what keeps me positive." She smiled at him.

"I understand now too. I will always miss my brother, but if he didn't go to Japan I don't like to think what would have happened to you." He looked at Mai she seemed to flinch a little, but quickly got over it and smiled again. "If I didn't go to look for him then I wouldn't have met everyone. I wouldn't have met you and I don't know what I would have become." He laughed "Gene told me I would become a miser. He told me I had to open up."

"If you didn't come to Japan, what would have happened to all those people from those cases? Some of them would have been dead by now. Its so strange how when you feel like you've lost a part of yourself, you gain something new, something stronger and more alive. Like pruning trees and shrubs!" she had been calm and then exclaimed that last sentence.

"Pruning?" Naru asked.

"You cut back the trees and shrubs. In the spring new growth appears and they are healthier. At least I think that's how it's supposed to work…." She thought about it and then smiled and laughed.

"Do you still see Gene?" Naru was curious. Mai got very serious.

"I actually saw him right after they recovered him body. I'll tell you what happened if you like." Naru nodded in response.

* * *

**Mai's dream**

She was no longer in the dark world anymore this place was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere. The sky was bright and blue. She sucked in the sweet smelling air. She spun around and stretched her arms up in the air. She heard someone laughing and she stopped to look. **(think Lovely Bones and Howl's Moving Castle)**

"Hello Mai." Gene smiled at her. He was in a white button shirt and dark jeans. He was smiling brightly at her.

"Gene…" Mai looked at him for a minute and then ran to him. "Gene!" she cried as she ran into his out stretched arms.

"ooff" Gene let out as Mai made contact with him. "I missed you too Mai." She was hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you!" she cried to him. "I don't hate you. It wasn't you fault. You saved me." She said everything so fast.

"Easy there Mai. None of that matters now. It's all over. Leave it in the past. We all have to more forward." He told her gently.

"Why is this place so different? It's so beautiful." She said in awe.

"This is your world Mai. It's a reflection of you. Now that my body has been found I have more power and can help you more."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm no longer bond. I'm free to move. I can come back when needed to guide you, but not always. As your powers developed and you began to enter different planes, we met in one that I could get to. I was limited. Now that you can remember, you have already begun to heal. This is evidence of that." He motioned to the world around him. "Before this it was dead, but now look."

"I don't understand."

"This is your plane. You created it. It suites your personality. See the trees there?" he pointed to the forests beyond the meadow. "If you look closely you can see the scars on this world." Mai looked around. Some of the flowers looked wilted and some of the trees looked partially dead. "Those are you injuries. They area healing and soon they will be stronger than ever. Your new growth."

"So this is my dream plane?" she asked.

"Yes, but you are not limited to just this world. You can travel outside. I can meet you here now or anywhere else that you call me to."

"So I will see you again?" she asked He smiled at her.

"Yes Mai you will." He held her hand now. "Take care little sister. You have to go back now and move forward."

"Bye Gene. You would have been a cool big brother." She turned and ran up the hill and woke up in her room.

* * *

**Back to the present. **

"I haven't seen him since then, but I haven't needed him yet. I'm moving forward with my life." Mai told him.

"I'm glad. Maybe someday we can have that date." Naru said.

"Maybe sooner than you think." She smiled at him. "Do you think I could meet your parents?" she asked. "I would like to pay my respects to them."

"I know that they would love to meet you. My mother keeps asking about you." He laughed. He noticed that the sky had brightened and cleared. The sun shone down and made the flowers and everything look brighter. He took her hand and led her over to his parents.

Life was could be hard. Nature was brutal at times. Gene had been right all along. He knew that once Naru found that person, he would open up and start living for real. He had lost a lot and she had she. More than anyone should ever have to go through, but they had gained so much in return. They will always remember what they have lost, but more importantly they will remember what they have gained

* * *

**OK i hope you guys have enjoyed this story. I want to thank everyone for the positive reviews and for adding this to your favorites and etc. Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait. I had two summer courses that included essay tests where the teachers like for you to write on multiple sheets of paper and basically make like a college thesis. Medieval Church and American Civil War are interesting, but I think I would rather stick with learning about Asia and its cultures and history. My new obsession is Angkor Wat. Look it up, it's amazing. I don't own Ghost Hunt.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 19 The bonus Chapter  
**

The Team made their way back to the house. The staff had already set up the riding equipment for the friend competition. Ayako and Monk went to sit on the fence while Lin and Naru stood near them.

"Prepare yourselves to be amazed my awesomeness." Yasuhara announced.

"Ha!" laughed Masako and Mai. John just stood there smiling.

"I bet you fall off." Masako said mockingly.

"I bet he doesn't even make the first jump." Mai added.

"I'm sure we will all do out best and have fun." said John.

The two grooms came out to watch along with the rest of the staff. The grooms would be the judges for the competition.

"Who wants to go first?" Mai asked.

"I will!" Yasuhara sang out.

"Ok so who wants to go after Yasu?" Mai asked.

"I guess I will do that." Masako volunteered.

"And I'll go after Masako which means John will go last. Is that ok with you, John?" Mai turned to ask him.

"Oh it's fine with me. I don't mind at all." John said politely.

"Ok then let the competition begin!" Mai and Yasu yelled together.

Yasuhara was up first. He steadied his steed and concentrated. Then he was off riding. He made the jumps and raced around the barrels. He was doing really well accept he knocked over a barrel and then hit the pole on the last jump.

"I can't believe I did that!" Yasuhara cried in disbelief.

"There, there, You we're probably just a little off today. I'm sure if this was a real competition you would have made no mistakes." John reassured Yasu. Mai and Masako gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, but then quickly went back to competitive mode.

Masako got ready and began the course. She was doing an amazing job. With lighting speed and precision she whipped around the course. She did make a mistake though. It's the same made by Yasuhara. She hit the pole on the last jump and ruined her chances of winning.

"At least I only hit the pole and not a barrel too." Masako said in a snarky way so that Yasuhara would hear.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he got defensive.

"It means what it means. I'm better than you on all levels."

"Oh yeah?" he growled.

"Yes in deed. I'm prettier and smarter and more talented then you." She crossed her arms with a smug look on her face as Yasuhara took the moment to spas out.

Mai and the others watched with slight shock mixed with amusement. Mai could remember back when she and Masako fought like that. She began to laugh as she thought about Masako's crush on Naru. Looks like love is blossoming in the most likeliest of places.

"Ok I'm next." Mai called out to try and break up the fighting. Mai began her turn on the course. Like Masako, she did the course in lightening speed and precision. She did make a mistake also. She hit the barrel slightly. "Oh well. I guess I'm a little rusty. Its your turn John."

"Go John!" Masako and Mai and Yasu chanted. John tipped his hat in a old gentlemanly like fashion and began. He was amazing. He was faster and more precise than the others had been. He had finished the course perfectly. The others, except Naru and Lin, erupted in cheers and screams as they rushed John who had just dismounted.

"Woooo hoooo." The screamed some more.

"John is number one!" Mai yelled.

"I guess that makes you the ultimate champion." Yasuhara clapped him on the back.

"Well what would you like as a prize?" Mai asked John excitedly.

John seemed to think about this for awhile. "I don't really know."

"Oh come on John there has to be something that you would like." Monk said.

"Well I guess there is something I would like…" John smiled chuckled deviously.

What was it that John wanted as his prize you may ask? Well John surprised everyone by his request and the unfortunate losers had to comply. John sat on the fence as the others did push ups in the mud. Monk and Ayako were laughing. Naru had left before John made his request so he missed out, but Lin stuck around and was clearly enjoying this.

"Next time you guys won't make such mistakes. You all need to exercise more and build up your strength." John smiled in his usual friendly manner. No one would ever forget this. The losers got up and rushed towards Monk and Ayako while Yasuhara tackled John.

Ayako shrieked as they flung mud at her. Monk was laughing even harder. Ayako smooshed a handful of mud right into his face and that triggered the war. The timer on the sprinkler system went off. The group ran around laughing and screaming as they played in the mud. Lin watched them from a safe distance. It brought back memories of when he watched Gene and Naru play in the mud when it rained. He smiled and turned and walked towards the house.

* * *

OK so bad news. The next one is the last chapter. Good News I'm going to make several sequels. They are good to be serious. Since I decided to make them I want to plan them out so that each story goes into the next, its all important. Right now it looks like four more. The titles in order so could be** Cursed, Stalked **or** Change** (haven't decided yet so far I'm leaning towards change.) and then **Gained**, and finally **Love**. I'm not sure if everyone will like them. But keep in mind if you don't like how one ends there is a next one so technically things could go for the better. Hope you liked my story thanks for the positive reviews and comments. I would like to thank krissy2lip for suggesting I make a better summary. I will admit the first one wasn't that good. I can't say much else about the squeals except that I have almost finished planning them all out and will begin writing the chapters for the first one very soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. I decided last minute to switch the order so don't be confused. This is the epilogue.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

Mai was at her desk as usual. She finished her last bits of paper work and ran off to the bathroom to get ready. She emerged in a sun dress and sandals. She had her hat and bag ready. She went to Naru's office and knocked.

"Come on Naru. You said 12:00. I'm ready to go." She yelled.

"I'm coming. I thought the girl was supposed to be late. Why are the roles reversed here?" he yelled back.

"Because you are a Narcissist." She sang out and sat on her desk with her legs crossed. Naru can out. He was wearing black jeans and a white button dress shirt. His attire had changed slightly. He was wearing less black now. Mai smiled at him as she sat perched on the desk.

"Can we go now?" He asked her. She hoped down and grabbed her things and handed a basket to Naru. "Do we really need all this stuff?" he asked her as they went down the stairs.

"Of course Naru. We're going on a picnic." Mai giggled. She was going to graduate soon and start college. She would be majoring in the arts and photography. "Oh I forgot to tell you that I have my therapist appointment Wednesday instead of Tuesday. She asked me if I could switch." Mai told him as they walked down the street to where a blue convertible was parked.

"So you will be in the office Tuesday instead of Wednesday. That's not a problem." He told her as he opened her door and she got in. Mai still went to therapy once a week sometimes more depending on how she felt, but most of the time she was doing fine.

Life had changed a lot. After the funeral she returned to Japan. She didn't know if Naru would be coming back anytime soon, but she kept in contact with him and Peter. One day he showed up at her school. She had been leaving when she saw him waiting for her. She had hugged him so tight that he complained that he could breathe. That night they went on their first date.

Ayako and Monk were very protective of her. They had moved into a penthouse in her building. It had a large terrace and large windows. It was very modern and at the same time warm and cozy. There were three bedrooms upstairs and on downstairs. There were three bathrooms. Mai had given Ayako and Monk the master. She had come home one day and they had decorated her room for her. It looked like a room for a princess. A queen size canopy bed with lace and ruffles and her childhood stuffed animals and treasure that had been in storage. Mai was so touched by this. They were a family. It still had elements for a teenage girl. There was a dressing table and a desk and a large flat screen TV. Masako and Yasuhara came to study. John came to visit often too.

Mai no longer had to do her lessons, but she still like to do them every once in awhile for fun. Masako and Yasuhara showed signs of a developing romance, but denied it. When Naru came back Mai went back to working part time for him. They began to date and were now a couple.

"Do we need to stop at your place?" he asked Mai as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"No Monk and Ayako are bringing Noba, Snook, and Sparky." She told him.

They continued to drive and parked outside the park. The got out and walked hand in hand. The cherry blossoms were in bloom. The came to the clearing and saw the rest of the team already set up. They waved to them.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Yasuhara yelled out to them. Mai shouted back

"Naru." Everyone started to laugh. A small white dog came running and barking towards them. They made their way to the large blanket and set down the basket.

Naru got up and began to pay with Sparky and Noba. Snook was sprawled out in the sun. He looked like road kill, but he was still breathing and you could hear his snores. **(My cat looks like that when she sleeps and she snores really loud)**

Naru threw the ball and Noba would run to retrieve it followed by Sparky. He would pounce on Noba, who was twice his size, and try to make him drop the ball. Naru would take the ball back and throw it again. Mai watched him do this. Who would have ever imagined this scene.

"Good boy." Naru said as he rubbed Noba's belly. Sparky was now trying to steel the Frisbee. He looked so comical, a little white kitten trying to drag a Frisbee as big as him. He got distracted as he saw a moth fly by him. He jumped and tried to catch this new creature. He rolled in the grass until Naru came over and picked him up.

Noba followed them back to the blanket, where Naru deposited the kitten on the blanket. Sparky jumped back into Naru's lap and fell asleep. Noba barked angrily. He wanted to sit in Naru's lap. Sparky of course didn't notice a thing and continued to sleep.

"In spite of everything that has happened I'm so happy right now." Mai said as she took in the suns rays.

"It's so beautiful out here! How did you know it wouldn't rain? The forecast said it would." Madoka asked.

"Oh I just had a feeling that today was going to be perfect." Mai replied. She looked around at everyone laughing and joking around. Her family was right here for her. Ayako her mother, who comforted her when she had nightmares and fixed the injuries, Monk her protective father, Yasuhara and John were her brothers, Masako was her best friend.

Mai knew that bad things were going to come and that she was going to have to face them someday maybe sooner than she would like. Her and Naru's relationship wasn't perfect they still had problems like every other couple. She knew she could handle anything because she was stronger than before and now she had her family and friends.

She had lost a lot, but what she had gained in return was better and stronger.

The End

* * *

**I decided to make several sequels so I'm in the planning phase. I got the next two kind of planned out but the third is harder because I'm not sure how I want to do it so that I should end it with that or make one last story. I've had a serious lack of will to write. I'm blaming my summer courses that each lasted for 4 weeks of essay tests where they want multiple pages so its like writing your college thesis.**


End file.
